Les dix commandements
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: Deux mondes qui se rencontrent, deux Harry, deux Draco. Vous avez dit impossible ? C’est ce que pensait Dumbledort… Et pourtant, dans cet autre monde, rien ne se passe comme dans le premier. Ils auront besoin d’aide. Yaoi
1. Introduction

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Un manque de temps, et d'Internet, m'ont fait avoir un bon mois sans aucune publication. Mais puisque je suis en vacances pour encore quelques jours, voilà quelques cadeaux !_

_Voilà une nouvelle histoire. J'ai commencé à l'écrire l'été passé mais j'ai attendu pour la mettre en ligne… Mais là je tiens plus !_

_Le titre vient de la comédie musicale du même nom. Mais n'a pas grand rapport avec l'histoire… Enfin un peu…_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, dites moi si vous aimez !_

_Bonne lecture._

**Introduction : Mondes parallèles**

Dumbledort crut tout d'abord à une farce. Bien qu'il soit un grand et imminent magicien reconnu de part le monde il n'avait jamais voulu croire à l'existence de mondes parallèles. C'était une chose qui bouleverserait profondément le monde de la magie et celui des sciences moldus. Il avait donc tendance à penser croire qu'un seul monde était bien suffisant aux hommes pour s'entre-tuer.

Alors que quatre inconnus venus d'un autre monde puissent atterrir dans son bureau juste devant son nez le dépassait complètement. Mais il dut bien vite se rendre à l'évidence et accepter la réalité : jamais Harry et Ron ne s'associeraient de leur plein grès à Draco et Blaise, simplement pour le plaisir de lui jouer un tour. Bien que depuis la fin de la guerre ses élèves semblaient se supporter sans se tuer, il n'était pas prêt de les voir un jour collaborer de la sorte.

De plus, jamais au grand jamais, Mr Malefoy junior n'aurait accepté de s'habiller de cette façon, et cela même si sa vie était en jeu… ni Mr Zabini d'ailleurs. Ils étaient bien trop classe et avaient une bien trop haute opinion d'eux-mêmes pour en arriver à faire de telles choses.

Face à lui se tenait un Draco toujours aussi blond et au teint toujours aussi pâle, mais couvert d'immondes tâches noires et de longues traînées de sang, portant pour tout vêtement un bas de jogging moldu troué et mal lavé, une longue cicatrice parcourant son bas-ventre. Ron et Blaise se tenaient à sa droite, étroitement enlacés, comme s'ils avaient peur de voir l'autre disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique. Ils portaient le même pantalon de toile, ayant dû autrefois être blanc, et un vieux tee-shirt de la même étrange couleur. A l'extrémité gauche, se tenait un Harry vêtu d'un large pantalon en jean troué et tâché de son propre sang et un tee-shirt en lambeaux. Draco lui tenait fermement la main et ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher de si tôt.

Voici l'étrange tableau qui s'offrait au directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde magique et qui lui faisait penser qu'il était soit sujet d'hallucination, soit témoin que d'autres mondes pouvaient véritablement exister. Ne doutant pas un seul instant de sa santé mentale, il préféra opter pour la deuxième solution, choisissant de croire que ces quatre jeunes gens étaient bien réels et remettant en doute les croyances de toute une vie.

La surprise passée pour les cinq protagonistes, l'inconnu ressemblant à son Harry, lâcha enfin la main de celui qui devait être son petit ami, pour se jeter vers lui comme un perdu. Son bureau ne se serrait pas trouvé entre eux qu'il aurait fini sur ses genoux.

« Vous êtes Albus n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante, presque suppliante, « Dites-moi que vous êtes bien Albus, je vous en prie. »

« Je suis effectivement Albus Dumbledort, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, » répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire amusé, « Et vous, qui êtes vous ? »

« Harry… Harry… » commença avec assurance le jeune homme avant de se mettre à bégayer comme s'il avait un doute sur son nom de famille.

« Potter ? » suggéra le professeur sans se départir de son sourire, tâchant de garder à l'esprit que ce n'était pas ses élèves qu'il avait devant lui et qu'il ferrait bien de ne pas trop les brusquer de peur de les voir fuir.

« Non… Je… Je ne connais pas de Potter… Moi c'est Harry… Harry Finnigan... Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore le droit de porter ce nom. Et mes amis… Draco, Ron et Blaise…. Ce sont, enfin s'étaient mes… »

« Draco Malefoy, Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini ? le coupe le vieil homme, curieux.

Les quatre amis en face de lui eurent un moment d'hésitation, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas le sens de sa question. Ron lâcha à son tour la main de son amour, provoquant une grimace de sa part, et se dirigea à son tour vers le bureau.

« Seulement Ron, Blaise et Draco, monsieur. Nous n'avons pas le droit de porter des noms de familles, » assura le rouquin d'une voix étrangement ferme qui ressemblait si peu à celle de son homologue dans son monde. « Nous ne venons pas d'une grande famille comme Harry. Nous n'avons pas eu cette chance. Lui il mérite son nom. Nous, nous n'étions rien… Mais s'il vous plait, écoutez-le. Pour l'amour de Merlin. »

« Nous venons d'un autre monde, » reprit Harry comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. « Un monde parallèle au votre. Ça n'a pas été simple de traverser la barrière, mais nous y sommes parvenus. Nous sommes venu vous demander asile. Aidez-nous. »

« Tout ceux qui chercheront mon aide la trouverons, » assura Dumbledort soudain très sérieux. « Vous êtes à l'abris ici mes enfants. »

« Merci, » murmura le brun avant de s'effondrer. Le dernier son qu'il entendit fut la voix de son amour qui criait son nom. Il aurait voulu lui répondre, le rassurer, mais déjà les ténèbres se refermaient sur son esprit.

Draco tenait fermement la main de son amour entre les siennes, priant de toute son âme pour qu'il se réveille enfin. Pour lui, il était tout. Toute sa vie, ses rêves, ses espoirs. S'il mourait… S'il mourait il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait. Derrière lui Ron et Blaise le regardaient avec amour et inquiétude. Le rouquin se leva et alla prendre son ami dans son bras. Il berça le blond tendrement, comme il l'avait si souvent fait par le passé. Draco ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le torse de son compagnon, refoulant ses larmes.

Dans un coin de l'infirmerie, le directeur de l'école et l'infirmière regardaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux avec tendresse et une surprise non feinte.

« Je ne pensais pas un jour voir un des fils Weasley consoler de la sorte le fis Malefoy. Sans parler d'un Malefoy veillant de la sorte sur un Potter… C'est le monde à l'envers. »

« Ce ne sont pas les enfants que nous connaissons Pompom… Ils n'ont très certainement pas eu la même vie, pas vécu les mêmes choses… »

Les deux adultes se rapprochèrent de ceux qui n'étaient plus vraiment des enfants et les forcèrent à s'écarter de leur compagnon. Sous l'œil inquiet de Draco, madame Pomfresh tira une inquiétante fiole noire de sa robe de sorcière et en fit boire le contenu à Harry. Son visage se crispa et ses paupières clignèrent mais restèrent désespérément closes.

« Vous pouvez le soigner, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le blond d'une voix suppliante bien loin du ton arrogant qu'utilisait son homologue de ce monde.

« Bien sûr, ne vous en faites pas. Avec la magie, presque tout est possible. Votre ami ne craint rien. »

Les trois nouveaux venus dans ce monde s'entre-regardèrent sans trop savoir comment ils devaient réagir face à l'évocation si crut de la magie. Cette femme en parlait avec tant de naturel… sans aucune crainte ni aucune peur dans sa voix. Comme quelque chose de normal.

« Vous êtes bien des sorciers ? » demanda le directeur, perplexe face au malaise visible des adolescents.

« Ou… Oui, » bredouilla Ron après un instant d'hésitation, regardant partout autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne le surprenne à dire ces mots.

« Alors pourquoi cela vous étonne-t-il tant que l'on soigne votre ami par magie ? Ce n'est pas douloureux et il ne court aucun risque. »

Le rouquin se tourna vers ses amis, comme pour chercher leur approbation. Blaise l'encouragea d'un geste de la tête, la gorge bien trop serrée pour expliquer lui-même, Draco étant trop occupé à contempler le pâle visage de son compagnon pour s'occuper de lui. En poussant un soupir, Ron retourna son attention vers les sorciers.

« Chez nous, la magie est interdite. C'est un mot tabou, on ne peut pas le prononcer, c'est considéré comme un crime… on n'en parle pas, même entre nous. C'est anormal de posséder de tels pouvoirs. Alors ceux qui en possèdent, comme nous, sont considérés comme des monstres dangereux. C'est pour ça que les hommes « normaux » ont fait de nous leurs… leurs… »

« Leurs esclaves, » conclut Blaise face au malaise grandissant de son ami, retirant son tee-shirt pour exhiber un numéro tatouer dans la chaire de son bras gauche. « C'est ce que nous sommes, Ron, Draco et moi… Des esclaves… Mais grâce à Harry… »

« Attendez, » les coupa le directeur perdu dans les explications du jeune homme, « Harry n'était pas un esclave ?... Il n'est donc pas un sorcier ? »

« C'est une longue histoire… »

_Alors, ça vous a plus ? Oui, non, peut-être..._

_Une review pour l'auteur ?_

_A la prochaine !_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Les doubles **

Comme toujours, un brouhaha indescriptible s'élevait de la Grande Salle, provenant en particulier de la table des serpentards et de celle des gryffondors. Une dispute entre les princes de ces deux maisons ennemies venait une fois de plus d'éclater, comme toujours à cause d'un sujet sans importance, ou d'un regard un peu trop appuyé de la part d'un des deux garçons… Draco était d'ailleurs sur le point de se lever pour en découdre à la mode moldu, c'est-à-dire avec poings, griffes et dents, quand le directeur entra par la grande porte, apportant avec lui le calme le plus total.

En temps normal, la simple apparition de ce grand homme ne suffisait pas à calmer les esprits de ses élèves aussi rapidement, en particulier un samedi midi comme celui-ci où la visite mensuelle à Pré-au-Lard venait d'être annulée pour cause de tempête… Comme si les élèves ne pouvaient pas se protéger eux-mêmes des éclaires… Après tout, ils étaient bien assez grands pour savoir s'il était sage ou non de sortir. Autant dire que l'ambiance était électrique et qu'un simple mot de travers pouvait suffire à enflammer la foule. Dans les circonstances habituelles, le professeur aurait tout d'abord dû crier, puis menacer les septièmes années de sanctions exemplaires… Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres car le directeur n'était pas venu seul.

Derrière le vieil homme se trouvait quatre adolescents portant le même pantalon de jean noir et la même chemise blanche prêtées par l'infirmière. Pas de robe de sorcier ou de chapeau pointu, ni baguette magique, que ce soit dans les poches ou accrochée à la ceinture. Ils parcouraient la salle du regard, s'attardant parfois sur des visages qui devaient leur être familier. Ils se penchaient les uns vers les autres pour murmurer des paroles que les élèves ne pouvaient pas entendre.

A la table des serpentards, le fils Malefoy en avait complètement oublié sa colère contre le survivant et se tournait vers son meilleur ami en serrant les poings.

« Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou a encore été inventé ? » grogna le blondinet de façon à n'être entendu que de son compagnon, « C'est quoi ces clowns ? »

« Si c'est un de ses tours, il faut avouer qu'il nous a bien imité… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il aurait fait une chose pareille ? Un Potter et un Weasley c'est bien suffisant ! A quoi joue-t-il ? »

Arrivés devant la table des professeurs, comme les premières années le jour de la répartition, les quatre nouveaux venus contemplaient à leur aise tous les élèves en tâchant de garder leur calme. Le regard du nouvel Harry passait du visage glacial du double de son amour, à celui surpris de son propre jumeau. Il avait déjà vu Draco avec ce genre d'expression sur le visage, mais c'était relativement rare… il faisait vraiment peur comme ça. Son regard se posa finalement sur les visages de Dean et Seamus qui partageaient le même air amusé et qui se tenaient amoureusement la main sur la table. A cette vision il se crispa et avança sans trop le vouloir, cherchant quelque chose à sa ceinture. Draco l'attrapa par la taille et le tira à lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dépasser le directeur. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura de se calmer.

Voir un Draco attirer à lui un Harry consentant, et non pour se battre mais pour lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, provoqua dans la foule un choc bien plus grand encore que celui de leur arrivé. Voir des copies de leurs princes et de leurs seconds passait encore. Après tout, ils étaient dans une école de sorcellerie, il avait l'habitude de voir des choses étranges. Mais aucune magie n'aurait pu créer cet amour qui brillait dans leurs yeux, là où d'habitude ne se trouvait que de la haine. Beaucoup des élèves, sauf à la table des serpentards, eurent là même pensée : si seulement le même amour pouvait exister entre leurs princes… Ils serraient enfin tranquilles ! Fini les bagarres à tout bout de champs et les élèves envoyés à l'infirmerie pour s'être simplement trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… On pouvait toujours rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Une telle chose n'arriverait jamais !

Pour compléter le tableau déjà étonnant, le nouveau Blaise attira son Ron prêt de lui et enserra sa taille pour le tenir contre lui. Ron posa sa tête contre son épaule et sembla pousser un soupir de soulagement à se trouver dans ses bras. A la table des gryffondors, le fils Weasley fit la grimace avant de se tourner vers son rival. En voyant le serpentard lui aussi grimacer, il se sentit soulagé, mais en même temps étrangement… déçu ? Complètement ridicule…

« Alors la belette, tu trompes ta sang-de-bourbe de petite copine avec un homme ? » demanda méchamment Draco en choisissant d'ignorer que son double tenait lui aussi un homme, et pas n'importe lequel.

Ron ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, mais la referma immédiatement en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il était dur de nier l'évidence, et le fait que cette vision ne le dégoûtait pas tant qu'il l'aurait voulu ne l'aidait pas vraiment. A ses côtés, il sentait Hermione s'énerver sur sa chaise, attendant sans doute que son cher et tendre vienne la défendre face à l'insulte du blond. Mais il ne pu rien faire d'autre que de se tourner vers son meilleur ami pour l'appeler silencieusement à l'aide

« Et toi, ton pékinois, tu l'oublie ? » répliqua méchamment le brun à la place de son ami.

Le dit pékinois voulu elle aussi participer à conversation qui bien vite dégénéra. En quelques secondes ce ne fut plus que cris et protestation. Impossible de savoir qui disait quoi et à qui. Harry et Draco se levèrent dans un bel ensemble, voulant reprendre là où en étaient avant l'arrivé du directeur. Le brun levait déjà ses manches, prêt à en découdre. Dumbledort leva les mains pour tenter de calmer ses élèves, mais ils ne le regardaient déjà plus. Même le sujet de leur dispute leur était sorti de la tête. Ne restait plus que leur haine.

Sur l'estrade, loin de toute cette agitation, Draco se tourna vers ses amis en tenant fermement son amour contre lui. Il avait eu si peur pour lui ces derniers jours qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher.

« Il t'a appelé la… belette ? » demanda le blond à son compagnon sans trop y croire.

« Il faut croire que dans ce monde on ne s'apprécie pas beaucoup… Va savoir pourquoi, » répondit Ron en souriant, faisant mine que l'insulte ne l'avait pas blessé. « Tu veux qu'on essaye de se battre nous aussi ? »

Blaise secoua gentiment la tête devant le stupide de la situation. Il fit un pas en avant en tenant toujours la main de son amour dans la sienne et mis sa main libre en porte-voix. Profitant sur l'effet de surprise, il cria « silence » en direction de la salle. Tous, même le directeur et les professeurs, se tournèrent vers lui. Sans rougir, Blaise supporta les regards et retourna à sa place.

« Merci Blaise, » déclara le directeur en se retenant de rire. « Je n'aurais pas fais mieux. Bien, je voulais vous présenter nos quatre nouveaux pensionnaires. Ils viennent d'un autre monde, un monde parallèle au notre. Selon une théorie moldu à laquelle je n'avais jamais voulu croire, à chaque choix qui s'offre à nous, un nouveau monde se créait. Ces quatre jeunes gens sont apparus dans mon bureau ce matin et mon demandé de l'aide… Inutile de dire qu'ils resteront ici aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitent… Et j'espère que vous leur ferez bon accueil. Je vous présente donc messieurs… »

« Laissez tomber le monsieur, » le coupa très sérieusement Draco.

« Bien… Donc voici Blaise, Ron, Draco et Harry Finnigan. »

« Laissez aussi tomber le Finnigan, s'il vous plait, » demanda tristement Harry, « C'était dans mon ancienne vie qu'on m'appelait ainsi… »

Le directeur acquiesça alors qu'une foule de question s'élevait de la Grande Salle. Dumbledort leva une nouvelle fois les mains et cette fois-ci le silence revint immédiatement. Les nouveaux avaient réussi à piquer la curiosité des élèves et ils étaient bien décidés à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« Professeur, » se risqua Harry à la table des gryffondors, « je m'appel Potter… Finnigan c'est le nom de Seamus… Alors je… je ne comprends pas. »

« Moi aussi j'aimerais bien comprendre, monsieur Potter… Mais il me semble bien impoli d'interroger ainsi nos invités. Ils nous raconteront tout le moment venu. Mais pour le moment il faut qu'ils reprennent des forces. Je ne connais pas les circonstances de leur venu ici, mais ils étaient dans un sal état… Mais peut-être qu'après… »

Le directeur se tourna vers les nouveaux. Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amour et s'approcha du vieil homme. Avec une aisance naturelle, presque trop naturelle, il prit la parole pour s'adresser à la foule. On reconnaissait en lui celui qui avait l'habitude de parler. Pas une rougeur ne vint éclairer ses joues, pas un tremblement dans sa voix ne put donner à son auditoire l'occasion de rire de lui. Rien à voir avec la maladresse du Harry de ce monde qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé se retrouver devant une telle assemblée.

« Quand mes amis et moi-même aurons reprit des forces, je me ferais un plaisir de tout vous raconter. Et nous pouvons remercier le ciel du mauvais temps qu'il nous inflige aujourd'hui, car grâce à lui nous aurons le week-end devant nous. Car notre histoire est une longue, très longue histoire. Mais mes compagnons n'ont pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours et je ne satisferais pas votre curiosité tant qu'ils n'auront pas mangé à leur faim. Après… »

Le professeur lui sourit gentiment et désigna le bout de la table des gryffondors où une table venait de se rajouter. Quatre couverts les y attendaient, ainsi que des plats remplis. Harry reprit la main que lui tendait son amour et l'entraîna vers la table.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le repas se passa dans un silence inhabituel. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers les nouveaux, attendant avec impatience qu'ils aient fini de manger. Certains élèves en oubliaient même ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs assiettes, préférant observer les garçons. Seuls Harry et Ron, en courageux gryffondors, osaient échanger quelques mots avec leurs doubles. Ayant rapidement compris que deux Harry et deux Ron à la même table allait rapidement créer des confusions, il fut décidé que ceux de ce monde serraient appelé par leurs noms de familles le temps de leur séjour, seule chose qui les différenciait.

Potter regardait avec une envie mal dissimulée le couple que formaient son jumeau et celui de son ennemi de toujours. Que de tendresse dans leurs gestes, dans leurs regards… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit à la même attention ? Qu'est-ce qui était différent en lui ? A un moment durant le repas, l'autre Harry avait prit les mains tremblantes de son Draco entre les siennes pour le forcer à lâcher sa fourchette. Il mangeait bien trop vite pour un premier repas après tant de jours de jeûne forcé ! Avec patience, il prit ses propres couverts et fit manger son amour comme un enfant malade. Bouché après bouché il lui fit finir son assiette, en prenant garde à ne pas le faire manger trop vite ni en trop grosse quantité.

Le plat principal finit, les desserts apparurent sur la table par enchantement sous les regards stupéfaits des petits nouveaux. La plus grosse partie du repas effectuée et leur faim satisfaite, Draco en profita pour assommer le fils Weasley de questions sur sa relation avec les deux serpentards.

« Et tu dis que… vous êtes ennemis, c'est ça ? »

« Exact, on peut pas se voir, » répondit le rouquin en riant, la simple idée qu'il ait pu être ami avec ces serpents lui donnant envi de sourire.

« Depuis toujours ? »

« Depuis notre naissance pour ainsi dire. La famille de Draco et la mienne n'ont jamais pu se supporter… C'est un homme tellement… arrogant et imbu de lui-même. Il a l'impression que le monde lui appartient et que tout le monde devrait penser comme lui… Et pour ce… de Zabini, c'est pareil. Je ne peux pas le voir. C'est bien simple, quand par malheur on se croise on se tape immédiatement dessus. »

Face à lui, son jumeau sourie tendrement à son amour avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui offrir le même genre de sourire. Quand ils se voyaient, ils se tapaient dessus c'est bien ça ? Quand son Blaise était entré dans sa vie, lui aussi avait eut envi d'en découdre avec lui. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, c'est vrai. Mais il se souvenait très clairement des envies de meurtres qui lui avaient traversés l'esprit avant qu'il ne se décide à avouer ses sentiments…

Son regard tomba sur la voisine de son nouvel ami, et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire de nouveau. Hermione tenait fermement la main de son petit ami entre les siennes, comme si elle avait soudain peur que Blaise ne vienne le lui voler.

« Vous vous aimez tous les deux ? » demanda le nouveau Ron avec curiosité.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel aucun des deux amoureux n'osa répondre. S'aimer ? Est-ce qu'ils s'aimaient ? Cet homme avait de drôle de questions. En eux, c'est bien ce qu'ils pensaient ressentir, mais ils ne se l'étaient jamais avoués en face… La jeune femme se mit à rougir violement en prenant la parole.

« Ça c'est du domaine privé, désolé de ne pas pouvoir te répondre. »

Blaise sourit à cette réponse en se tournant vers Potter. Elle avait joliment esquivé la question.

« Et toi, tu n'as pas de petit… ou de petite amie ? »

« Non, » lui répondit honnêtement le jeune homme en fixant le pichet d'eau. Il aurait bien voulu pourtant… Oh oui ! Il aurait aimé dire que son cœur était bien au chaud entre les mains d'un personne douce et attentionné, comme l'était l'autre Harry pour son amour. Mais personne ne semblait s'intéresser à lui.

« Et entre Draco et Pansy ? »

« Vous connaissez Pansy ? » demanda Hermione, surprise.

« Bien sûr, elle a son homologue dans notre monde… tout comme toi… Mais elle n'a jamais été amoureuse de Draco… Son cœur va vers quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pour ça que ça nous surprend un peu. Mais répond à ma question Ha… Potter. »

« Je ne sais pas… On est ennemi après tout… Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de confidence qu'on se fait. En général, c'est juste des insultes et des coups… Je le hais, » conclut le brun en riant. « Depuis le premier jour. »

Le nouveau Draco ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas son Harry qui venait de prononcer ces mots, entendre un être qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau parler ainsi lui faisait horriblement mal. Son amour dû s'en rendre compte car il se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le repas se termina dans le calme le plus complet. Comment les nouveaux venus auraient-ils pu encore poser des questions à leurs hôtes après ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre ? Les choses ici étaient tellement différentes de ce qu'ils connaissaient.

Comme promis, une fois que ses amis eurent mangé autant qu'ils le voulaient, le nouvel Harry se leva pour aller rejoindre le professeur Dumbledort sur l'estrade Les plats avaient disparu des tables mais aucun élève ne s'était levé pour aller vaguer à d'autres occupations Tous, même les serpentards, attendaient avec une impatience mal dissimulée l'histoire qui allait leur être racontée.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, les yeux du jeune homme cherchèrent à accrocher ceux de son petit ami. En lui, il chercha la force pour raconter son histoire. Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, il commença son récit d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme.

« Cette histoire a commencé il y a environ seize ans… A l'époque je n'étais qu'un bébé né dans une famille de sorcier… »


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Vive les vacances ! Je n'ai que ça a dire. Je retrouve le net, et mes histoires pour deux longs mois._

_J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire, même si j'ai été absente longtemps (les aléas de la vie d'étudiante...)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 : Je laisse à l'abandon**

C'était une froide nuit d'automne. Dehors, la pluie tombait à flot, trempant jusqu'aux os ceux qui avaient la malchance d'être encore dans les rues. Dans un autre monde, les enfants étaient entrain de fêter Halloween. Les petits moldus passaient de porte à porte en réclamant des bonbons et menaçant ceux qui ne voulaient pas coopérer de faire une farce, alors que les petits sorciers fêtaient l'évènement avec leurs parents et leurs amis, à grand renfort de bougies dans des citrouilles et de squelettes dansant. Dans un autre monde, cette nuit était dédiée à la fête des esprits et des sorciers. Tous, moldus et sorciers, riaient et s'amusaient à se faire peur. Mais pas dans ce monde… Non, dans celui-ci tout ce qui touchait de prêt ou de loin à la magie ou au paranormal était banni. Alors au lieu de faire la fête, les sorciers étaient sagement chez eux, à se reposer après une longue et dure journée de travail. Car dans ce monde étrange, les sorciers, tous sans aucune exception, étaient tout justes bon à servir d'esclave, abattant les tâches les plus ingrates et que n'importe quel homme libre refuserait.

La famille de Harry, celle qui dans un autre monde portait le nom de « Potter », mais qui ici avait tout juste le droit à un numéro, ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Dans le petit dix mètres carré qu'ils partageaient tous les trois, Lily et James regardaient avec amour leur fils unique dormir dans son landau. Ils appartenaient tous les trois à un homme du nom de Tom Jedusor. Cet homme très riche possédait énormément d'esclaves qu'ils louaient au plus offrant. C'est ainsi qu'il avait fait fortune. Il avait investit le peu d'argent qu'il avait hérité de son père dans l'achat de trois esclaves. Avec l'argent obtenu de leur location, il avait pu en acheter d'autres. Sa clientèle n'était pas celle habituée à posséder un tel luxe, mais des familles simples aux revenus dans la moyenne qui pour faire bien lors d'un repas entre amis avaient envi de posséder un serviteur pour la soirée.

Monsieur Jedusor possédait entre autre les parents de Ron, et ceux de Neville, et bien d'autres encore qui avaient eu des enfants dans la même période que la famille de Harry. Alors que la loi conseillait un jour de repos mensuel pour les esclaves ayant une activité « normale », les siens en avait tout juste un par an. Un esclave qui ne travaillait pas était pour lui une perte d'argent.

Bien sûr, chacune de ses familles avait le droit à un logement de la taille de celui de la famille « Potter », mais c'était tout juste suffisant, en particulier pour la famille de Ron qui avait quatre garçons. Ils avaient deux autres grands garçons, mais ça faisait longtemps que Jedusor les avait vendus. Il fournissait juste assez de nourriture pour subvenir aux besoins des familles, et les parents ayant des enfants devaient se priver pour que les plus jeunes puissent manger convenablement.

Quelqu'un frappa la porte de la chambre, faisant se redresser les parents. James se leva, quittant à regret son fils. Il savait que les moments qu'il passait avec lui étaient comptés et que chaque seconde qui passait le rapprochait un peu plus du moment de se séparer. Son meilleur ami, un esclave du nom de Sirius, entra après lui avoir fait une rapide accolade, se rendant directement auprès du petit.

« Lily, ça va être l'heure, » murmura le nouveau venu de peur de réveiller l'enfant. « Ses affaires sont prêtes ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en tâchant de retenir ses larmes. James arriva derrière elle et l'enlaça tendrement pour la réconforter.

Ce soir, c'était le grand soir ! Dans moins de six heures, alors que le maître et ses domestiques grassement payés dormiraient à point fermé, les esclaves de la propriété allait tenter l'impossible : se rebeller. Bien sûr, ils savaient qu'ils avaient toutes les chances d'y rester. Mais ils voulaient prendre ce risque. Pour tenter de faire bouger les choses, de les faire évoluer, pour que leurs enfants aient un jour une chance de ne plus être des esclaves. Pour eux, ils rêvaient d'un monde sans esclavage où les sorciers seraient respectés pour ce qu'ils sont. Mais les parents de Harry ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de voir leur bébé subir le contrecoup de leur rébellion. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient décidé de se séparer de lui. Et même si ça leur déchirait le cœur, ils savaient que c'était le mieux pour lui et pour son avenir.

Sirius se pencha en avant et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Lily tendit les bras vers lui pour le prendre une dernière fois et il lui tendit à contrecoeur. Il savait que les adieux allaient être difficile pour les parents, et il aurait aimé qu'ils soient le plus court possible pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de changer d'avis. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était lui-même proposé d'emmener le petit. Il savait qu'aucun de ses parents n'auraient été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Lily se mit à pleurer en silence en serrant le petit contre elle, bien vite imitée par son mari. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'enfant, jusque là endormie, ne se réveil et ne se mette à pleurer à son tour. Son parrain fit la grimace face à ce spectacle mais se mit en retrait et attendit patiemment qu'on lui rende le petit. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses.

Il n'eut pas bien longtemps à attendre. Ses amis étaient des gens raisonnables et ils savaient qu'ils avaient pris la meilleure décision. Et de toute façon, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Les parents embrassèrent leur fils à tour de rôle. Sirius reprit le petit dans ses bras après l'avoir enroulé dans une chaude couverture de laine, mis son sac sur l'épaule et quitta la petite chambre sans se retourner. L'enfant ne devrait jamais y revenir.

Dans un appartement voisin, le petit Ron se réveilla à son tour. En l'entendant pleurer, ses frères limitèrent. Leurs parents se levèrent pour les calmer avant de se regarder, inquiet. Ils n'étaient pas sûr d'un jour les revoir.

Sirius vola la moto de son maître et quitta discrètement le domaine. Il déjoua facilement l'attention des gardes qui jouaient tranquillement aux cartes dans la salle de contrôle. Il n'y avait jamais eu de tentative d'évasion dans le domaine, ce qui expliquait sans doute le peu de moyen mis en œuvre pour surveiller les esclaves. Pendant le voyage, l'enfant se rendormit, bercé par le bruit du moteur.

Le jeune sorcier savait parfaitement où il allait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est comment allait se dérouler la suite de son plan plutôt ambitieux. Il avait promis à James qu'il mettrait son fils à l'abri, et c'est ce qu'il ferrait… Mais ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était mettre son filleul hors de danger pour longtemps. Il ne voulait pas un jour le voir devenir esclave comme eux.

Son voyage le conduisit devant une grande demeure bourgeoise, située sur les sommets de la ville. Elle était entourée par une haute muraille de pierres surmontée de fils barbelés. Chaque entrée était surveillée par des gardes et une caméra était installée tous les dix mètres. A première vue, cette forteresse était imprenable. Mais grâce à un « ami » qui travaillait pour le propriétaire des lieux, il savait que les caméras étaient uniquement là pour dissuader d'éventuels voleurs, elles ne filmaient jamais ce qui se passait autour de la maison. De toute façon, il aurait fallu être fou pour oser s'en prendre à cette maison…

A l'intérieur se trouvait la famille Finigan, la plus riche famille de la ville. Monsieur Finigan était le gouverneur de la région, comme son père avant lui. Lui, sa femme et son fils possédaient toutes les terres de la région et les entreprises qui s'y trouvaient. Voilà la chance de son filleul.

En passant par un souterrain connu seulement de quelques esclaves, il pénétra dans la propriété. A mi-chemin du tunnel, il laissa le sac que lui avait confié Lily qui contenait toutes les affaires de l'enfant. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Les esclaves n'ayant théoriquement pas le droit de posséder des choses de valeurs, mais c'est tout ce qui lui resterait de son ancienne vie. Une layette pour bébé tricotée par Molly, une voisine de la famille, peu avant sa naissance, un vieux nounours ayant appartenu à James, sa seule et unique peluche, et une photo de ses parents. Trois fois rien en vérité. Mais peut-être qu'un jour ces objets lui permettraient de retrouver ses racines… Il le cacha derrière des rochers et reprit son chemin.

Il arriva dans le jardin de la propriété. Au loin, un petit jardin d'enfant attendait qu'on vienne y jouer. Harry pourrait être bien ici… Si la famille du gouverneur décidait de le garder ou de le confier à une famille de ses domestiques. Il ne savait pas si cela était possible. Peut-être que madame Finigan déciderait de le confier à une organisation qui s'occupait des orphelins ou à une autre famille. Quoi qu'il advienne, il aurait une meilleure vie que les autres enfants de sorciers… et il ne serait pas vendu par ce salopard de Jedusor comme les pauvres Bill et Charlie. Il restait juste à espérer que ses aptitudes pour la magie ne se développeraient pas, ou du moins suffisamment peu pour qu'on ne le remarque pas.

Après une dernière étreinte à l'enfant, il le déposa devant la porte de la maison. Il lui adressa un dernier regard empli de tristesse avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir. Il voulait être là pour la rébellion contre son maître, il voulait subir le même châtiment que ses amis.

La rébellion fut rapide et sans surprise. Les esclaves entrèrent sans aucune difficulté dans la demeure des Jedusor et se rendirent immédiatement dans la chambre de leur maître maudis. Il fut poignardé à de nombreuses reprises par des mains sans nom. Alors que James allait porter le coup fatal, celui qui devait changer leurs vies, les gardes entrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre.

Lily fut la première à être tuée alors qu'elle tentait de s'attaquer à l'un des soldats. De douleur, James se précipita vers son meurtrier, oubliant le coup qu'il devait porter à son maître, et l'attaqua dans le dos. Ce fut un massacre, autant du côté des esclaves que de celui des soldats.

James suivit rapidement sa femme dans l'autre monde, puis ce fut le tour des parents de Neville, des gens très bien ayant un adorable petit garçon mais qui tout comme les parents de Harry étaient prêt à tout. Ils reçurent chacun une balle dans la tête avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.  
Les gardes entraînèrent les agresseurs dans le couloir, puis dans les escaliers, où la bataille se poursuivit, loin du corps meurtrit du maître. Les parents de Ron furent mis aux fers, comme beaucoup des autres esclaves présents. Sirius fut abattu alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir par une fenêtre, ne voulant plus jamais être au service de cet homme.

Monsieur Jedusor fut immédiatement conduis à l'hôpital où les médecins parvinrent de justesse à le maintenir en vie. Les traîtres et leurs enfants, aussi jeunes soient-ils, étaient toujours derrière les barreaux à attendre leur sort. Les sorciers morts pendant l'attaque furent enterrés dans le cimetière réservé aux esclaves dans des tombes anonymes.

Quand le maître se réveilla plusieurs jours plus tard, on lui donna le choix : ses esclaves s'étaient rebellés, il avait donc le droit de demander qu'on les exécute. Mais Tom Jedusor était un homme d'affaire, il préféra donc le profit à la revanche. Il revendit la totalité de ses esclaves, allant même jusqu'à séparer les familles pour en tirer plus de bénéfice.

C'est ainsi que la famille de Ron se retrouva démantelée. Molly et Arthur furent vendus au gouverneur. Ils allaient à présent travailler à plein temps dans une usine fabricant des vêtements. Molly, enceinte de plusieurs mois au moment des faits, allait bientôt donner naissance à une petite fille qui lui serrait immédiatement arrachée pour être revendue. Ron et ses trois frères se retrouvèrent dans une institue avec d'autres enfants d'esclaves, dans l'attente d'atteindre l'âge légal pour pouvoir travailler comme esclave.

Le lendemain de l'émeute, ce fut un domestique qui fut le premier à ouvrir la porte de la demeure des Finigan. Quand il découvrit le bébé enroulé dans ses couvertures qui gazouillait, il laissa tomber les paniers qu'il tenait dans les mains et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison. Son patron était déjà entrain de travailler dans son bureau au premier étage. Ne voulant pas le déranger, il courut jusqu'à la chambre de sa patronne.

Clarisse Finigan était déjà réveillé depuis un bon moment. Son fils unique dans les bras, elle regardait une série quelconque à la télévision. Si elle avait décidé de changer de chaîne à ce moment, elle aurait découvert avec horreur ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Mais heureusement pour le petit Harry, elle n'en fit rien.

Le domestique déboula comme un fou dans la chambre. Sans même s'annoncer, il se planta en face de la femme, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

« Madame… Un petit… Un enfant… Un bébé… »

« Mais de quoi me parlez-vous là ? Quel enfant ? » demanda la femme en serrant son propre bébé contre son cœur. « Parlez plus calmement. »

Le domestique prit une profonde inspiration et raconta ce qu'il venait de voir devant la porte. Immédiatement, la femme se leva et courut jusqu'à l'entrée, le petit Seamus dans les bras. D'un calme olympien, le bébé ne pleura même pas quand sa mère poussa un cri de surprise à la vu du petit paquet.

Madame Finigan se pencha en avant et repoussa la couverture qui dissimulait le visage de l'enfant. Quelques rares cheveux bruns recouvraient sa tête alors que deux magnifiques yeux vert émeraude regardaient autour de lui, surpris et émerveillé. Quand le bébé vit la femme, il tendit les mains vers elle en souriant.

« Que tu es chou… Mais dis moi mon petit, où sont tes parents ? »

Pour toute réponse l'enfant leva un peu plus haut les mains en laissant échapper des sons incompréhensibles. Un fin bracelet d'argent glissa le long de son bras. La femme s'en saisit et lu « Harry ».

« C'est donc ainsi que tu t'appel mon petit bonhomme. C'est un beau prénom. »

Pensait-elle que cet enfant pouvait être le fils d'un esclave ou bien qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un enfant mal né ? C'est ainsi qu'elle le présenta à son mari quelques heures plus tard. Un enfant né dans une famille d'ouvrier et que ses parents n'avaient pas suffisamment d'argent pour l'élever. Et bien sûr monsieur Finigan ne posa pas plus de questions, se contentant des explications de sa femme. Comment aurait-elle pu lui mentir ?

Harry eut toutes les chances du monde. Jamais Sirius en l'amenant ici n'aurait pu imaginer destin si heureux. La femme du gouverneur n'avait qu'un seul fils : Seamus. Elle aurait aimé en avoir un deuxième avec qui son fils aurait pu jouer, mais la naissance de ce dernier s'était mal passée. Quelques heures après la naissance de l'enfant, les médecins lui avaient annoncé qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais avoir d'enfant. Ayant grandie seule sans ses parents et sans frère ni sœur, elle voulait mieux pour son trésor. Harry allait devenir ce frère qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner.

Quelques jours après sa découverte, Harry fut adoptée par cette riche famille. Pour sa date de naissance, on lui donna la même que son frère. Ils serraient tous deux élevés comme des jumeaux. Leur mère espérait ainsi les rapprocher encore d'avantage.

Aucun examen ne fut pratiqué sur l'enfant et ses origines magiques restèrent secrètes. La femme se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Tentait-elle de le protéger ? Car si on avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier il aurait été revendu avant d'être marqué à ses cinq ans. On lui aurait ensuite fait subir une opération qui consistait en l'implantation d'une puce à la base du cerveau. Cette puce avait pour rôle d'envoyer des décharges électriques à chaque fois que son possesseur recourait à la magie. C'est grâce à elle que les sorciers devenaient aussi dangereux que des petits moutons.

Harry grandit avec son frère, dans l'ignorance de ses origines. Il devint un parfait petit humain normal, aimant ses parents et son frère, et haïssant de tout son cœur les sorciers.

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? _

_Review(s) ?_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour_

_Voici la suite, toujours plongé dans le passé de nos doubles._

_Merci pour vos reviews, ils m'ont bient motivé à écrire la suite._

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 3 : Ce sont des personnes dangereuses**

Huit ans plus tard

Les jumeaux couraient à travers les couloirs de la demeure, se prenant les pieds dans l'épais tapis de velours. L'heure de la leçon était depuis longtemps passé, mais aucun des deux élèves n'était en classe. Comme toujours, ou presque, ils étaient en retard. Mais pour leur défense, il fallait bien admettre que ces cours étaient d'un ennui mortel.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas de l'escalier et s'apprêtaient à faire un dérapage contrôlé sur le carrelage, Harry s'arrêta et se pencha en avant pour refaire ses lacets. Devant lui, Seamus s'arrêta et se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre comme s'il avait envi d'aller aux toilettes.

« Allez, dépêches-toi ! Ce vieux fou va encore s'énerver si on arrive en retard à son cours. »

« Mais on est en retard, » riposta le brun qui s'emmêlait dans ses fils. « Attends-moi ! »

Pour toute réponse son frère grogna, mais il ne bougea pas. Jamais il n'aurait pu partir et le laisser seul. Harry se redressa et la course reprit de plus belle, les emmenant toujours plus loin dans les entrailles de la maison.

Il existait entre ces deux là une loyauté et un amour sans faille. Ils étaient leurs seuls amis. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de rechercher la compagnie des autres enfants puisqu'ils étaient déjà deux. Pourtant, leur père leur avait présenté de nombreux autres enfants « bien nés », des compagnons de jeu issu de la bonne société et acceptable pour leur condition. Rien n'y faisait, ils les rejetaient tous.

La nuit, avant de s'endormir, ils passaient de longues heures à se raconter leurs futures vies. Bien sûr ils possédaient chacun leur propre chambre. Le manoir était bien assez grand pour que chacun de ces habitants ait ses appartements. Ça ne les empêchait pas de se retrouver en cachette une fois leurs parents couchés. Harry se couchait dans le lit de son frère où il finissait toujours par s'endormir.

Seamus, l'aîné de quelques minutes d'après les papiers, deviendrait à sa majorité, à dix-sept ans dans leur monde, gouverneur à la place de leur père. Il aurait une belle femme, choisi par ses parents, et au moins deux enfants. Des jumeaux, comme eux, pour qu'ils puissent connaître le même bonheur de grandir avec un ami. Il ferrait construire des routes, des écoles. Il bâtirait des aéroports, des gares à profusion pour favoriser le commerce et faire de sa ville la plus prospère du pays. Et son frère serait toujours là pour l'aider.

Bien sûr Harry aussi se voyait marié à une splendide jeune femme et père de plusieurs enfants. Il deviendrait le conseillé de son frère et le guiderait dans tous ses choix. Ils allaient former une équipe de choc que rien ni personne ne pourrait arrêter.

Ils ne s'imaginaient pas une autre vie que celle qu'ils s'étaient tracés dans le secret de la nuit. Comment le destin aurait-il pu les séparer ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la double porte du bureau où les attendait leur professeur. Seamus les ouvrit sans frapper et pénétra dans la pièce, son petit frère sur les talons. Devant eux se tenait un vieil homme à barbe blanche. Cet homme semblait sans âge. Une paire de lunette en demi-lune reposait sur le bout de son nez, lui donnant un air un peu fou. Ses vêtements ne faisaient que renforcer cette impression. Il ne portait jamais le classique costume noir qu'appréciait tant leur père, mais toujours des costumes bariolés. Un jour il était vêtu de jaune, la semaine d'après en rouge. Aujourd'hui son costume était en soie violette et sa cravate d'un étonnant vert pomme.

Les enfants ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leurs parents avaient engagé cet homme pour devenir leur précepteur. Cela faisait déjà deux ans que le célèbre professeur Dumbledort de l'université de Londres, plusieurs fois diplôme des plus prestigieuses écoles du pays, venait dans le manoir quatre après-midi par semaine pour leur donner cours. Il leur apprenait l'algèbre, la lecture, l'écriture, et même un peu d'histoire et de physique quand il avait le temps. Dans chacun de ses cours, il essayait de mettre un peu de moral et de philosophie. Un autre professeur, beaucoup moins diplômé que lui, venait pour leur éducation physique, une troisième pour la partie artistique tandis qu'un quatrième s'occupait de leur apprendre les langues étrangères.

Chacun d'entre eux se faisait payer une petite fortune pour ces quelques heures de travail, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la fortune qui dormait dans les coffres du manoir. Après tout, leurs parents étaient les maîtres de la ville, ils avaient donc le droit à la meilleure éducation possible.

« En retard, encore, » fit simplement remarqué le professeur alors que ses élèves s'installaient à leurs bureaux sans un mot d'excuse. « Vous devriez montrer un peu plus de respect pour la chance que vous offre votre père. Vous savez que beaucoup d'enfants n'ont pas ce privilège et doivent tout apprendre par eux-mêmes. »

« Oui, les esclaves, » lâcha Seamus avec dédain. « De toute façon ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir tout ça pour travailler. »

Le professeur Dumbledort fronça le nez mais fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque du jeune homme. C'était la meilleure chose à faire s'il ne voulait pas perdre sa place et il le savait.

Le blondinet lança un regard en coin à son jumeau qui pouffa de rire entre ses mains. Sans plus attendre le cours commença. Pour calmer les esprits, il distribua une série d'exercices de mathématique, espérant concentrer ces jeunes esprits sur autre chose.

La première partie de l'après-midi ce passa sans encombre, mais bien vite les garçons furent lassés de résoudre des problèmes parlant de sceau d'eau et de baignoire percée à remplir. Les hommes qui avaient rédigé ces exercices ne devaient pas avoir de domestiques à leur service !

Seamus délaissa rapidement sa feuille et se mit à regarder le plafond à la recherche d'un mauvais coup. Profitant de l'inattention de son professeur qui semblait perdu dans la contemplation du mouvement des feuilles des arbres, il se pencha vers son jumeau.

« Tu veux qu'on rigole un peu ? » demanda le blond en souriant.

« Avec plaisir, c'est d'un ennui mortel aujourd'hui. »

Ce qu'ils entendaient pas « s'amuser » c'était bien sûr l'entendre parler des esclaves et le mettre en colère. Tout en prenant un air horriblement sérieux, Seamus posa LA question qu'ils avaient mise au point.

« Dites professeur, notre père dit que les esclaves sont stupides et méchants… et que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont esclaves. Parce qu'ils ne sont bon qu'à ça. C'est vrai ? »

Le professeur Dumbledort fronça les sourcils. Son élève le narguait, comme lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle. Il savait que pour son propre bien il ferait mieux de ne pas répondre. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il ne disait rien c'était comme approuvé les paroles du père des enfants. Ce n'était pas son rôle de les éduquer sur le grave sujet des esclaves. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, qui le ferait ?

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, je dois dire que je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce que dit votre père, même si je le respect, » commença le professeur en prenant toutes les précautions possibles. « Les sorciers sont comme nous… ils disposent juste de pouvoirs qui nous dépasse. Je suis sûr que nous pourrions tous vivre ensemble. Après tout, ce sont aussi des humains. Ils ont les mêmes capacités intellectuelles que nous et éprouvent eux aussi des sentiments. »

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent, cherchant quelque chose à lui répondre.

« Mais papa dit aussi que si les sorciers étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent, ils nous tueraient tous. C'est dangereux. »

« Harry… Harry, il ne faut pas prendre toutes les paroles de ton père comme de l'or, » répliqua l'homme en secouant la tête. « Je pense qu'ils ne nous tueraient pas. Bien au contraire, on pourrait tous vivre ensemble. Ils ont beaucoup à nous apprendre et pourraient nous rendre d'immenses services si on leur laissait leurs pouvoirs. »

« Ce que vous dites est complètement faux ! »

Les trois personnes présentent dans la pièce se tournèrent vers la voix en sursautant. Le visage du professeur se figea devant celui, sévère, de son patron. Si après ça il parvenait à garder son travail, ça serait un vrai miracle.

« Les sorciers sont des fous dangereux. Je pensais vous parler de ça plus tard les enfants, quand vous serez plus grands, et plus à même de comprendre ces choses. Savez-vous pourquoi nos ancêtres ont choisis de faire de… ces êtres maléfiques des esclaves ? »

Les enfants secouèrent négativement la tête. Ce sujet était tabou chez eux.

« Il y a plus de cent ans, les sorciers ont commencé à se battre entre eux. A l'époque, nous, les gens normaux, ne savions pas que ce genre d'individus existait. Ils vivaient cachés de nous, se déplaçant sur des balais volants ou à travers des cheminés. Des personnes honnêtes n'éprouvent pas le besoin de se dissimuler de la sorte ! Rendez-vous compte, ils se battaient entre eux ! Ils s'entre-tuaient ! Quel genre de monstre faut-il être pour tuer ainsi les siens ? »

« Ils cherchaient simplement à nous protéger ! » les défendit le vieux professeur. « Certains d'entre eux voulaient nous attaquer, mais ils n'étaient qu'une minorité. Les autres nous ont simplement protégé. »

Monsieur Finigan secoua tristement la tête, comme si la naïveté de cet homme l'affligeait.

« Mensonge ! On ne peut pas croire un mot de ce qui sort de la bouche d'un sorcier ! Ce sont des barbares, croyez-moi les enfants ! Des fous, des monstres… S'ils se tuaient entre eux, imaginez ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire ! Grâce à nous, et aux puces qu'on leur implante dans la tête, ils sont en sécurité. On se protége, et en même temps on les protége d'eux-mêmes. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Si on leur enlevait leurs puces… »

« Ils nous tueraient, voilà tout ! Ce serait un véritable drame, pour nous comme pour eux. »

Le professeur Dumbledort serra les dents et murmura un « bien » avant de récupérer ses affaires. Arrivé à la porte du bureau, il se tourna vers son ancien patron et ses enfants.

« Inutile de vous dire que je démissionne de mon poste. Je ne resterais pas un instant de plus dans cette maison. Mais si un jour l'un d'entre vous désire avoir une vraie discussion sur le sujet, ma porte lui serra toujours ouverte. »

Il sans rien ajouter, ignorant le regard stupéfait du gouverneur, il quitta la maison. En faisant cela, il savait qu'il n'y reviendrait plus et que les enfants n'entendraient plus jamais quelqu'un parler en bien des esclaves.

Effectivement, dès le lendemain Monsieur Finigan avait embauché un nouveau maître pour ses enfants. Cet homme était petit, gros, semblant ne pas posséder de cou et véritablement très désagréable à regarder. Sa formation en temps qu'enseignant était très limitée. Lui, c'était plutôt un entrepreneur. Mais monsieur Dursley avait le bon goût de haïr les sorciers tout autant que son nouveau patron, si ce n'est plus encore. De plus, il avait un enfant du même âge que les jumeaux avec qui ils pourraient s'amuser.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco pleurait. Les bras croisés autour de ses genoux repliés contre lui et la tête cachée dans ses mains, le petit garçon pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Grand pour son âge, Draco était un garçon très fin, presque maigre. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules, lui donnant un étrange côté féminin. Une fois par mois environ, son compagnon de galère les lui coupait, mais dès le lendemain ils avaient repris leur longueur habituelle… et ce à cause de la magie qui vivait en lui. Malgré la puce implantée dans son cou, le petit blond avait régulièrement des « sursaut » de magie. Quand il était trop en colère et qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses sentiments, ses pouvoirs se déclanchaient tous seuls. Presque immédiatement après, sa puce remplissait son office et sa tête devenait un véritable champ de bataille. Et voilà pourquoi encore une fois il se retrouvait là à pleurer.

Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, alors qu'il était occupé à coudre des vêtements, un des contremaître s'était approché pour se moquer de lui. Comme toujours, il le traitait de fille et lui des faisait des propositions salaces. Très crûment, il lui demandait s'il aimerait « la » sentir. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'un de ces hommes pour qui il travaillait ne vienne le provoquer. Certains faisaient simplement ça pour l'humilier, mais d'autres étaient beaucoup plus sérieux et attendaient simplement le bon moment pour le coincer dans un coin de l'usine. Jusqu'à présent il était parvenu à rester calme, refoulant très loin au fond de lui ses envies de vengeance.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à faire voler des objets autour de lui. Comme si une tornade c'était déclanchée dans l'atelier, les machines à coudre et les sacs de tissus s'envolèrent et tournèrent autour de lui avant de se diriger vers son contremaître. C'est alors que sa puce s'était déclanchée.

La douleur qui lui avait traversé la tête était si forte qu'il s'écroula sur le sol, à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Sa victime profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour lui assener un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, le faisant tomber sur le dos.

Draco avait crié en se roulant sur le sol. Impossible de savoir si c'était les décharges de la puce où les coups toujours plus violents de l'homme qui le clouait au sol. Alors qu'il croyait mourir sous la douleur, une voix avait traversé son esprit brumeux. C'était son compagnon l'infortune qui l'appelait et s'interposait entre lui et son bourreau. Les coups cessèrent et ont le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

Je jeune garçon sécha ses larmes en regardant tristement le mur. Il était toujours seul dans sa cellule de cinq mètre carré, attendant son sauveur qui se faisait attendre.

La porte face à lui s'ouvrit enfin. Ron entra dans la chambre en tâchant de rester le plus droit et le plus digne possible. Mais en réalité, son dos le faisait incroyablement souffrir. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse à l'homme derrière lui. Draco se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son ami, de son frère.

« Ron ! Tu vas bien ? »

Le rouquin serra rapidement son frère contre lui avant de se dégager pour fermer la porte en grimaçant. Enfin seuls, Ron put s'asseoir sur l'unique matelas en se massant le dos.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, » le sermonna le blond en prenant un tube de crème apaisante qui traînait dans un coin de la chambre avant de masser le dos de son ami et tenter de calmer la douleur.

« Dray, tu sais bien que toi tu ne survivrais pas à une telle chose, » répondit le rouquin en soupirant. « Dis, comment va ta tête ? Tu as mangé au moins ? »

Draco lui sourit tendrement. Il lui mentit en lui disant qu'il allait très bien, que la puce ne lui faisait plus mal et qu'il avait sagement mangé tout son plateau. Si Ron sut qu'il mentait, il n'en montra rien. Entre eux, c'était ainsi depuis toujours. Ron le protégeait et Draco faisait en sorte qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop pour lui.

Alors qu'ils n'avaient que deux ans, les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés par hasard ensemble dans la même chambre de l'orphelinat. Ron y était depuis la révolte de ses parents, depuis longtemps séparé de ses frères, Draco venant d'y arriver après la mort de sa mère.

Quand ils eurent cinq ans, ils furent vendu à la même industrie textile où ils partagèrent une fis de plus la même chambre. Ils avaient passé leurs vies ensembles, ne pouvant compter que sur eux. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes parents, ils étaient comme des frères et se considéraient comme tels. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas un jour être séparés. Chaque fois qu'ils entendaient leur maître parler de vendre des esclaves, ils craignaient de se retrouver seul. Rien n'imposait à leur maître de les vendre ensemble… Si un jour l'un d'eux venait à être vendu, ils savaient qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais.

Le massage finit, Ron s'étira et s'allongea sur le matelas. Draco le regarda un long moment avant d'aller éteindre la lumière. Il aurait aimé lui aussi pouvoir le protéger, mais c'était toujours Ron qui venait à son aide et qui prenait les coups à sa place. Lui, il savait très bien contrôler ses pouvoirs, et même quand on le battait à mort comme aujourd'hui, pas un seul acte magique n'arrivait.

Le blond s'allongea aux côtés de son ami et remonta la couverture sur eux deux, tâchant de lui en laisser le plus possible.

« Dors bien Ronnie, » murmura Draco en pensant que l'autre dormait déjà.

« Toi aussi petit prince, » lui répondit son frère en le faisant sursauter. « Tâche de ne pas faire de cauchemars. Si jamais, réveille-moi. »

« D'accord… »

La gorge serrée face à l'amour que lui portait son ami, incapable de le lui dire, il le prit dans ses bras pour partager la chaleur de leurs corps. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, deux enfants blottis l'un contre l'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et ils grandirent, chacun de leurs côtés. Harry et Seamus bercés par l'illusion de la supériorité des hommes « normaux » et apprenant à haïr les sorciers, ces êtres mauvais et bon à rien. Ron et Draco tâchant d'oublier ce qu'on faisait d'eux et qu'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des objets qu'on pouvait séparer ou casser à tout moment.

_Ca vous a plus ? Oui, non ?_

_Une review pour me motiver à écrire la suite ?_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour tout le monde_

_Voici venu la suite. Un peu plus d'une semaine, je suis désolée, mais déjà c'est bien, non ?_

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 4 : Bel inconnu**

_Six ans plus tard…_

Allongé sur son matelas de fortune, Ron émergeait doucement du pays des songes. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il savourait ce moment entre les rêves et le réveil, quand il pouvait encore imaginer qu'il n'était pas vraiment un esclave, mais un riche propriétaire et qu'il n'était pas allongé sur un pauvre matelas posé à même le sol de béton, mais dans un grand lit sous une épaisse couverture.

Dans le lit voisin, son petit Draco était déjà réveillé, assis contre le mur, en train de se forcer à lire un livre qu'il avait trouvé quelque mois plus tôt dans une poubelle. Il ne savait pas lire, personne ne lui avait jamais appris, mais il tentait d'apprendre seul en s'aidant seulement des quelques mots qu'il savait déchiffré. D'ici quelques minutes il allait se lever et ils devraient se battre pour la salle de bain. Comme si son blondinet ne pouvait pas y aller en se réveillant au lieu de perdre son temps avec ce fichu bouquin. Comme si savoir lire allait un jour lui servir à quelque chose…

Voilà déjà deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble dans cette chambre. Leur ancien maître, le propriétaire d'une usine de vêtements de marque, avait dû se séparer d'un certain nombre de ses esclaves et était parvenu à les revendre un bon prix. Les garçons avaient eut de la chance d'être vendu en même temps et acheté par le même homme, ils le savaient. Ce dernier était un parfais inconnu. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'il était quelqu'un d'important en ville et qu'il avait les moyens de financer les travaux du nouveau métro ultramoderne qui traverseraient la cité.

Depuis deux ans ils travaillaient donc sur le chantier de ce fameux métro. C'était un chantier gigantesque qui devrait durer encore des années. Jusqu'à présent, la ville ne possédait qu'un vieux métro ne comportant que deux ou trois lignes. Il fallait donc creuser de nouvelles galeries, installer de nouvelles stations qui allaient accueillir les voyageurs et remettre les anciennes à neuf. Ron et Draco travaillaient pour le moment à l'aménagement des stations de la ligne sept. C'était un travail bien plus physique qu'à l'usine de vêtements, et les contremaîtres étaient tout aussi bêtes et lourds, mais au moins ici ils avaient une chambre bien plus grande, et, grand luxe, une salle de bain privé. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste des toilettes et une douche sommaire, mais c'était bien suffisant. Et surtout ils étaient ensemble, et c'était ça le plus important.

En entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, Ron sursauta et se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, envoyant les couvertures voler à ses pieds. Si Draco était toujours dans son lit, et que lui était toujours là, alors qui pouvait bien sortir de la salle de bain ?

Son regard tomba alors sur le plus bel homme qu'il n'eut jamais vu de sa vie. Il avait déjà rencontré des personnes qu'ils avaient trouvé belles, bien sûr. Des hommes et des femmes, esclaves ou non, lui avaient souvent fait tourné la tête. Mais jamais encore il n'avait vu une personne pareille.

Grand, sans doute un peu plus que lui, les cheveux un peu trop long pour un garçon bien élevé, la peau couleur chocolat… Et des yeux d'une splendide couleur noisette, avec un regard profond et envoûtant. Il ne portait pour le moment qu'un simple pantalon de toile blanc, laissant voir un torse parfaitement sculpté par des années de travaux forcés. Il se dirigeait vers un coin de la pièce où se trouvait un nouveau matelas avec un sac usé qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. L'inconnu sortit du sac un large tee-shirt publicitaire et l'enfila, pour le plus grand malheur du rouquin.

Un ricanement s'éleva du lit voisin. Ron se rendit alors compte que depuis l'arrivé du nouveau il n'avait pas un seul instant fermé sa bouche. L'homme se tourna vers lui et lui sourit gentiment, comme on sourit à un enfant un peu trop naïf. Il devait le prendre pour un idiot… Il fit un signe de la tête à Draco et sortit de la chambre sans un mot.

« Ronni, tu baves, » fit remarquer le blond quand la porte de la chambre fut fermé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

« De… Depuis quand est-il là ? » demanda le rouquin en ignorant délibérément la remarque de son frère.

« Il est arrivé hier soir… Mais tu dormais déjà tellement bien, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller pour te prévenir. Et je voulais garder la surprise pour son anniversaire. Alors, bon anniversaire petit frère ! »

« Parce que c'est mon cadeau peut-être ? » marmonna-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son lit et en remontant les couvertures sur son nez.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire de nouveau face à la réaction de son ami. Il le connaissait trop bien.

« Il te plait, pas vrai ? Je savais qu'il te plairait… Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu. C'est tout à fait ton genre. »

Nouveau grognement de la part de Ron qui décida de se lever pour se rendre à la salle de bain, ne voulant plus entendre les remarques de son ami.

« Au fait, il s'appel Blaise. Ça pourrait te servir de connaître son prénom… Juste pour le cas où. »

Cette fois, le rouquin ne prit même pas la peine de grogner. Il claqua la porte de la salle de bain sous les rires de son ami.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco et Blaise étaient occupés à installer des carrés de carrelage blancs sur les murs arrondis de la station, alors qu'un peu plus Ron et un de leur ami, Dean, étaient partis chercher de nouvelles caisses de carrelage.

Ça faisait déjà deux semaines que Blaise était entré dans la vie, et dans la chambre, des deux amis. Deux semaines et Ron lui avait tout au plus dit trois mots. Quand il le voyait il se sentait stupide et ne savait pas quoi lui dire. De plus, le rouquin n'était presque plus jamais dans la chambre. Il allait souvent dormir chez Dean et Neville, comme s'il voulait échapper à ses compagnons de dortoir.

« Tu crois que Ron me hait ? » demanda Blaise après un long moment de silence.

Draco tourna la tête vers son nouvel ami, délaissant pour un moment son travail, et haussa les sourcils comme s'il ne comprenait pas sa question.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Il t'intéresse ? » répliqua le blond en se retenant de sourire.

Blaise rougit et se mit à bredouiller des choses incompréhensibles. Il retourna à son travail sans plus insister sur la question sous les rires moqueurs du blond.

Ron et Dean revinrent de la réserve avec leurs lourdes caisses de céramiques. En voyant son frère rire avec le petit nouveau, lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos, Ron ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings.

Il le savait. Cet inconnu tournait autour de son frère ! Dès le premier jour il s'en était douté. La façon qu'il avait de le regarder, leurs petits sourires, leurs aires complices… Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cette situation l'énervait au plus haut point, et l'attristait également. Il perdait du même coup son frère et le plus bel homme qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Dean remarqua le regarda soudain devenu noir de son ami, ainsi que la colère qui émanait de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon beau. » demanda Dean en posant sa caisse sur la pile. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Ron grogna. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Les mots, ce n'étaient pas son truc, mais celui de Draco. Lui, il arrivait toujours à mettre des mots clairs et précis sur ses sentiments. Il disait que ça les rationalisait, qu'ainsi il y voyait plus clair. Mais pour lui c'était différent. Ce qu'il ressentait était bien trop fort, et trop confus, pour pouvoir dire à quoi ça correspondait. Amour ou haine ? Il avait envi de Blaise, mais en même temps il lui aurait volontiers envoyé son poing dans la figure pour l'avoir ainsi éloigné de son frère.

« Il te plait pas vrai ? Je veux dire, le nouveau, Blaise, il te plait… beaucoup ? »

L'autre ne répondre. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en fixant le sol. Oui, il lui plaisait physiquement beaucoup, même s'il avait du mal à l'avouer. Mais il ne pouvait pas trahir son frère de la sorte. Car de toute évidence, et malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit le jour de son arrivé, le nouveau plaisait aussi à Draco… et Draco lui plaisait en retour. De quel droit s'interposer entre eux ? C'est pour ça qu'il allait dormir chez ses amis, pour ne pas leur faire de l'ombre la nuit et qu'ils soient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Il ne sait même pas que j'existe de toute façon… Il n'y en a que pour Dray… Je le comprends. »

« Ne dis pas ça Ron. Draco et toi êtes aussi mignon l'un que l'autre. Vous avez des charmes différents, c'est tout. Tentes ta chance. »

« Comment ? »

« Rends-le jaloux. Comme ça, il te verra. On veut toujours ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir. »

« Mais avec qui ? Qui accepterait de jouer mon petit ami ? »

« Moi, par exemple. Réfléchi, Blaise et moi on est deux beaux black, et on passe déjà beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ça n'étonnera personne. Et on ferrait un joli couple je trouve. Il suffis d'envoyer Neville dormir chez toi à ta place. »

Ron accepta dans un murmure et lui sourit pour le remercier avant de retourner à son travail. Alors qu'il posait à son tour sa caisse, Dean l'attrapa par le bras et se colla contre lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Sans le vouloir, Ron répondit à son baisé sous le regard stupéfait des autres esclaves, et celui mécontent de Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron entra rapidement dans sa chambre et jeta les quelques affaires dont il avait besoin pour la soirée dans son sac. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir comme un voleur, ravi de ne pas avoir vu ses colocataires, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un Draco au regard noir. Le blond se jeta littéralement sur son frère, l'attrapant par le col de son tee-shirt.

« A quoi tu joues crétin ? Depuis quand Dean te plait ? »

La violence dans la voix et dans l'attitude de son compagnon lui fit mal. Mais connaissant l'amitié de son frère et Blaise, il choisit de lui cacher son plan. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il lui mentait délibérément. D'un geste sec il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Draco et le rejeta loin de lui. Il lui fut facile de prendre un air en colère, tant il avait de la peine de savoir son frère et Blaise ensemble.

« Je fais encore ce que je veux. Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner. »

Sans rien ajouter, il quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers celle de son nouveau petit ami. En chemin, il bouscula un jeune homme, les faisant tous les deux tomber à terre. Il se releva rapidement et aida l'autre à en faire de même. Quand il releva la tête et que son regard croisa celui de Blaise, il se sentit comme tétanisé. Après de longues secondes sans qu'aucun des deux n'ose boucher, la colère remonta en lui et il arracha sa main de l'autre esclave comme s'il le brûlait.

« Je vais dormir chez Dean cette nuit. Nous avons du temps à rattraper. Mais désolé, cette fois Nev' viendra dormir avec vous. Pour ce qu'on veut faire on a besoin d'être deux… Vous ne pourrez pas faire ce que vous voulez Dray et toi. »

Faible soulagement que de savoir qu'ils ne pourraient pas coucher ensemble cette nuit, mais pas suffisant pour calmer sa douleur.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Ne te moque pas de moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Inutile de me prendre pour un idiot. Et de toute façon, ça m'est bien égal ! »

Ron le bouscula et reprit son chemin en tachant de retenir ses larmes. De penser à Blaise et Draco ensemble le rendait fou de rage et effroyablement triste. La peau blanche de Dray sur celle sombre de son ami. Il aurait presque pu faire du mal à son frère pour ça… Etait-ce seulement une attirance physique qu'il ressentait pour Blaise ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blaise entra à son tour dans sa chambre, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches. Pourquoi Ron lui faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi l'ignorer à longueur de temps pour s'en prendre à lui en fin de journée ? Et pourquoi quand Draco lui avouait qu'il plaisait à son frère, ce dernier ce faisait embrasser par un autre garçon ? Et maintenant ils allaient passer la nuit ensemble, seul avec lui… Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire tous les deux. D'après les paroles provocantes du rouquin ils risquaient de ne pas beaucoup dormir.

Dans la pièce sombre, il trouva un Draco assit sur son lit. Assis en tailleur, il semblait perdu dans la contemplation du plafond.

« Quelque chose ne va pas beau blond ? » demanda le nouveau en s'installant à côté de lui.

« Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Ron… même si je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi exactement… Il est étrange en ce moment. »

« Je viens de le croiser dans le couloir. Finalement, je crois bien qu'il me déteste. »

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur et son nouvel ami lui raconta rapidement son altercation avec le rouquin en serrant les poings en imaginant qu'en ce moment il était avec Dean. Ce qu'il lui avait dit lui avait fait tellement de mal… Il aurait aimé le secouer et lui crier ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il s'était retenu, pour Draco.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et se prit la tête entre les mains… Serrait-il jaloux ? Mais pourquoi ? D'un bond il se leva et attrapa la main de son compagnon. Ignorant ses cris de protestations quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, et le froid du béton mordant ses pieds nus, ils remontèrent le large couloir bordés de portes grises.

Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre leur destination, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés leur barra le chemin, un sourire amusé sur son visage. Elle croisa ses bras sur son torse et son sourire s'agrandit quand son regard croisa celui mauvais de Draco.

« Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à sortir ensemble… ouvertement ? » demanda la jeune femme en fixant leurs mains entrelacées.

« De quoi tu parles Hermione ? »

« Ensemble, vous sortez ensemble, toi et Blaise, » expliqua-t-elle en détachant tous les mots, sachant parfaitement qu'elle l'agaçait encore un peu plus en agissant de la sorte.

Il existait une vraie rivalité entre eux. Ils s'entendaient bien, étaient même de très bons amis, mais ils cherchaient toujours à savoir lequel des deux était le meilleur. Elle aussi essayait d'apprendre à lire. Elle venait d'une famille « normale », mais vers trois ans elle avait fait preuve de pouvoir magique en faisant voler son doudou à travers la pièce. On l'avait alors arraché à ses parents pour faire d'elle une esclave.

« Tout le monde est au courant ici, » continua-t-elle, « Ron aussi bien sûr. »

Nouveau fronçage de sourcil de la part du blond qui cherchait à comprendre où son amie voulait en venir.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux sortir avec personne… à cause de ma puce. Elle ne contrôle pas assez ma magie. »

« Mais tout le monde sait aussi que dans ces moments _là_ tu fais voler les objets mais ta puce ne te lance pas de décharge, » répliqua la sorcière en se retenant de rire.

Draco grogna. Pourquoi tout le monde ici devait être au courant de ses prouesses au lit ? De toute façon, ici savait tout sur tout le monde.

« Je n'ai tenté l'expérience qu'une fois et… »

Cette fis-ci, Hermione ne put se retenir de rire franchement.

« Pas besoin des détails Dray. Et je sais bien que tu ne sortirais pas avec Blaise… Mais Ron est jaloux et a tout oublié. »

Elle s'écarta et rentra dans sa chambre où elle vivait seule, les laissant libre de passer. Voilà qui venait confirmer les craintes de Draco. Mais ça le rassurait également. Il savait comment régler la situation à présent.

Les deux amis reprirent leur chemin. Blaise n'avait pas comprit toute la conversation, mais il faisait confiance au blond. En quelques secondes ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Dean et Neville. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit et Neville sursauta en découvrant les visiteurs. Son visage lunaire s'élargit d'un grand sourire et il les laissa passer sans un mot.

Ron était assis sur le lit de Nev' et Dean sur le sien. En les voyant entrer, Dean sourit et Ron blêmit. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère dans une telle colère.

« Je ne sors pas avec lui ! » hurla-t-il en jetant Blaise vers le lit qu'occupait Ron. « C'est toi qu'il veut, pas besoin de te montrer aussi jaloux ! »

Il fit un signe de tête à Dean qui se leva et ensemble ils sortirent de la chambre en claquant la porte.

A l'intérieur, Ron se sentit devenir rouge sous le regard de son compagnon. Blaise se rapprocha de lui en se retenant de sourire.

« Tu as vraiment cru que Draco et moi on… »

Ron hocha la tête en baissant les yeux. Il aurait dû en parler avec Draco au lieu de devenir aussi stupide. Il aurait dû savoir que son frère ne lui ferait jamais ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules. Blaise lui prit une de ses mains et l'encouragea du regard.

« Tu m'attire beaucoup. J'aurais voulu tuer mon Draco tellement j'étais jaloux… ou toi. »

Cette réponse suffisait à Blaise pour le moment. Il l'embrassa doucement et le fit s'allonger sur le lit.

_Ca vous a plus ?_

_Une review pour m'encourager pour la suite ?_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Une semaine et voici la suite. Je pense que je pourrais pas faire plus vite..._

_Merci pour vos reviews du dernier chapitre. Je ne sas plus si j'ai répondu tout le monde, mais voilà si je ne l'ai pas fait, merci._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 5 : Poudlard**

_A quelques kilomètres de là…_

Assis devant son bureau, Harry tournait distraitement son stylo entre ses doigts, le nez rivé sur sa feuille sans vraiment la voir. A sa gauche, Seamus regardait les nuages passer par la fenêtre, cherchant à y découvrir des formes étranges, alors qu'à sa droite Dursley, le fils de leur professeur, monsieur Dudley, finissait gentiment les devoirs que leur avait donné son père. Le jeune homme regarda d'un air désapprobateur les pages encore vides de ses camarades avant de replonger dans son travail en secouant la tête sous les ricanements moqueurs des jumeaux.

« Quand tu auras fini avec ça, tu passeras aux notre, » se moqua le brun avec un sourire mauvais. « Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, il te suffira de copier tes notes. Tu en seras capable ? »

« Harry… » répondit Dudley en soupirant, « vous devriez travailler plus sérieusement Seamus et toi. Dans moins de deux ans vous serez à la tête de la ville à la place de monsieur Finnigan et… »

« Et rien du tout, » le coupa Seamus en se détournant à contrecœur de sa fenêtre. « Tu crois vraiment que les algorithmes vont nous aider à gérer ces crétins ? C'est que tu es encore plus bête qu'eux ! »

Dudley poussa un grognement, sachant qu'il était impossible de discuter avec eux et de les faire changer d'avis. Depuis que son père leur faisait la classe, il était obligé de passer plusieurs heures par jour avec eux. Monsieur Finnigan avait accepté qu'il suive la même éducation que ses fils, par reconnaissance pour le travail de son père. Ce dernier espérait que les fils du gouverneur et le sien deviendraient amis, pour que plus tard il puisse profiter de leur statut.

Parfois, les garçons l'invitaient à sortir avec eux en boîte ou chez leurs amis. Mais ce n'était pas par gentillesse, ni par charité. Simplement, les jumeaux aimaient se moquer de lui… Et ils avaient de quoi. Ils étaient tous les deux très grands, incroyablement sportif avec un physique, il devait bien l'avouer, agréable à regarder. Il se dégageait d'eux une classe naturelle qui lui faisait cruellement défaut et qui les embellissait encore. Peu étaient ceux qui en les voyant pour la première fois ne tombaient pas sous leur charme, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes.

A côté d'eux, il avait l'impression de faire tâche, comme une erreur. Il était certes lui aussi très grand, mais malgré tous ses efforts il ne parvenait pas à perdre du poids. Il avait un visage rond et des cheveux gras… Non, il n'était pas un beau garçon. Quand il allait se promener avec eux, plus pour faire plaisir à son père que par envie, il savait qu'on allait se moquer de lui. Parfois, un des garçons lui venait en aide quand les moqueries devenaient trop méchantes, mais ce n'était que pour mieux l'enfoncer par la suite.

S'il avait pu être à leur place, il se serrait montré plus assidu dans ses études, affin de diriger le mieux possible la région quand son tour viendrait. Mais les jumeaux n'étaient pas comme lui, et leur avenir ne faisait pas partit de leurs soucis. Ils passaient leur temps à s'amuser et à prendre du bon temps. Pour eux, le plus important était de sortir avec leurs amis.

Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé ensemble, ils n'étaient pas assez proche pour ça, mais Dudley savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux eux beaucoup d'aventures. Ils avaient même commencé un concourt entre eux. Ils passaient de filles en filles, ou de garçons en garçons… Car ça, il le savait : les garçons avaient tous les deux des tendances sexuelles peu digne de futurs gouverneurs. Tous en ville le savait, mais personne ne disaient rien, et ce justement car ils étaient les fils du gouverneur. On les laissait tranquille, même si au fond de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre.

Un jour, il y avait de cela quelques mois, ils avaient un peu parler de sexe tous les trois, entre deux exercices de français. Mais quand il avait voulu donner son point de vu sur le sujet, Seamus l'avait gentiment remis à sa place en lui disant qu'il n'y connaissait rien, et que quand on ne sait pas, on se tait.

« Je m'ennuie, » lâcha pour la millième fois Harry en faisant jouer son stylo, « Seam', faut qu'on fasse quelque chose… Tu n'aurais pas une idée ? »

Harry demandait toujours son avis à son frère avant de faire quelque chose. Il était son mentor, son guide, et s'il lui disait de ne pas faire quelque chose alors le brun obéissait sans poser de question. Il avait entendu dire que chez les jumeaux il y avait toujours un dominant et un dominé. Il ne savait pas si cela valait aussi pour les jumeaux, mais si c'était bien le cas, alors dans ce duo Harry était très clairement le dominé.

« Je ne sais pas… aucune idée pour le moment. T'en as une toi ? »

Le visage de Harry se fendit d'un large sourire et ses yeux s'allumèrent soudain. Penché sur son cahier, Dudley ricana avant de se replonger dans ses exercices. Bien sûr que le petit brun avait une idée… Il avait toujours une idée pour faire un mauvais tour. Il attendait juste que son frère lui pose la question. Au moins, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas contre lui…

« Il y a un château, » commença le brun en choisissant avec soin ses mots, « au nord de Londres… C'est à plus de cinq heures de voyage, mais… »

« Pff, pourquoi tu veux y aller ? C'est trop loin… » soupira Seamus, déçu.

« Ça me tente bien… » répliqua son frère, « Et puis… »

Harry suspendit sa phrase et eut un étrange sourire en coin. Dudley poussa un soupir. Son ami avait le don pour imposer ses envies à son frère, tout en lui laissant croire que l'idée venait de lui. Seamus avait ainsi l'impression de décider, et l'autre avait ce qu'il voulait. Un parfais manipulateur. Et ce sourire arrivait toujours quelques secondes avant qu'il ne balance l'argument qui faisait mouche, ce qui ferait plier le blond.

« Ce château… Il paraît que c'est l'ancienne école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. La seule du pays. »

« Vraiment ? D'où tiens tu ça ? » demanda Seamus en se redressant d'un bond sur son siège, soudain intéressé.

« Oh… Euh… Internet, » répondit évasivement le brun avec un geste de moulinet de la main, semblant vouloir dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il planta son regard dans celui de son frère, cherchant à le déstabiliser. Mais il savait qu'en parlant de magie il avait réussi son coup. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, ils aimaient défier l'autorité en parlant de ces choses interdites et faire des recherches sur le sujet. Ils aimaient prononcer tous ces mots étranges, qui faisaient toujours frissonner les adultes… Magie, sorcier, potion, sort…

Mais malgré leur attrait commun pour le sujet, Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui dire comment il avait découvert l'existence de ce château. Il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il y avait environ deux semaines, il avait fait un rêve étrange. Il avait rêvé de ce fameux château… Il s'y était vu, se promenant dans les larges couloirs de pierre avec de parfaits inconnus, portant d'amples robes de sorcier noires. Il avait l'air si heureux…

Il avait tâché d'oublier ce rêve, mais la nuit dernière il s'était vu monter à bord d'un train à vapeur rouge, en compagnie de ces mêmes personnes. Un grand rouquin et une petite brunette. Il avait vu tout le trajet, en partant de Londres jusqu'à cet endroit magique. Il voulait y aller, voir si ce dont il avait rêvé était vrai, mais pas tout seul. Il voulait avoir son frère avec lui. Et si jamais il devait ne rien avoir à cet endroit, il n'aurait qu'à dire que ses informations ne devaient pas être fiable.

« Nous allons voir ce château ! » déclara soudain Seamus comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée. « Laissons un mot à maman et papa pour les prévenir qu'on ne dort pas là ce soir et allons-y… »

« Mais comment ? »

« On a qu'à prendre nos scooters. On passera la nuit là-bas et demain matin on serra de retour. »

Harry se retint de pousser un cri de victoire. Il rangea ses feuilles de mathématiques dans son dossier et les tendit à Dudley qui les prit en grognant. Bien sûr, lui il restait là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les jumeaux garèrent leurs scooters dans l'ancien parc de Poudlard. Face à eux, le château se tenait encore debout, malgré toutes ses années restées inoccupé. Il semblait intact. Le parc en revanche… Ce n'était plus qu'un amas de tronc d'arbres emportés par les orages et de chute de pierres. L'herbe, qui n'avait pas dû être tondue depuis des années, leur arrivait aux hanches. En entrant, ils étaient passés sous une arche de métal rouillée aux barres tordues. Seul semblait avoir été épargné le chemin de pierre qui menait jusqu'aux portes, protégé de la destruction comme par magie.

Ils attrapèrent leurs sacs et avancèrent, passant près d'un immense lac asséché. Au fond, des herbes avaient poussé sans ordres, recouvrant en partie d'étranges squelettes qui n'avaient rien d'humain. Harry resta un moment sous les arbres à contempler cet étrange spectacle. Son frère l'appela, le tirant de sa transe.

Ensemble, les jumeaux reprirent leur chemin. Ils avaient prévu de passer la nuit entre ces murs et avaient emmené avec eux de quoi manger et se désaltérer.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un immense hall. Face à eux, un majestueux escalier menait aux étages supérieurs, autour, plusieurs portes. Sans un mot, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait, Seamus se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Il ne sembla pas surpris de découvrir une immense salle aux murs recouverts de blasons. Quelques drapés pendaient ça et là, mangés par les mythes, tombant en lambeaux. On y voyait encore les ombres des anciens blasons noircis par le temps. Un lion, un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle. Pourquoi ces quatre animaux se trouvaient-ils là ? Que représentaient-ils pour les anciens élèves de l'école ? Quatre longues tables tenaient encore debout dans la salle, semblant attendre qu'on vienne s'y asseoir pour dîner.

D'un pas sûr, Seam' traversa la salle, levant les yeux vers le plafond. Mais il n'y avait rien à voir. Juste des pierres noires. Cela le déçu. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus… excitant.

Il monta sur une sorte d'estrade sur laquelle se tenait une cinquième table et s'installa dans un large fauteuil de métaux précieux. Pourquoi les personnes qui étaient venues enlever les élèves pour en faire des esclaves n'avaient pas emporté un tel trésor ? Voilà un autre mystère. D'accord, le meuble semblait lourd mais le jeune homme était sûr qu'en s'y mettant à plusieurs ils auraient pu le déloger. Il l'aurait bien vu dans le salon du gouverneur, là où son père, et lui plus tard, prenait les décisions. Ça ferait… classe. Seul un homme important pourrait posséder un tel objet. Il s'assit en travers, posant ses pieds sur le bord. Il tentait de s'imaginer cette salle pleine d'élève et lui leur donnant des ordres.

« Seam' ! » l'appela son frère resté au milieu de la pièce, « faudrait qu'on cherche les dortoirs pour poser les affaires ! Je commence à avoir faim… »

« Ouais, et soif aussi. Tu as raison, on y va. On aura bien le temps de se promener après de toute façon. »

La recherche des chambres se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Les garçons étaient troublés. Ils avaient l'étrange impression de connaître les lieux, comme s'ils étaient déjà venus ici. Ils montaient les escaliers, faisant demi-tour dans le chemin était inaccessible à cause d'un éboulement où quand les marches faisaient défaut. Sans se concerter, ils tournaient à gauche ou à droite, passant derrière des tapisseries pour emprunter des passages secrets.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une immense ouverture ronde taillée dans le mur. Harry tendit les mains pour toucher les restes d'une peinture qui, à une lointaine époque, avait dû servir de porte. Quelqu'un l'avait mise en lambeaux avec un acharnement hors du commun. Il rassembla sommairement les morceaux, recréant le dessin d'une grosse femme rose. Du sang semblait avoir coulé de ses nombreuses blessures et son visage reflétait la peur et la détresse. Il éparpilla tout aussi rapidement les morceaux, cette image étant bien trop troublante. C'était comme si on avait tué cette peinture. Pire, que son personnage avait souffert de cet acte de vandalisme.

Les jumeaux entrèrent dans un salon rond. D'un côté des fenêtres, de l'autre des escaliers menant aux chambres. D'antiques fauteuils et canapés étaient renversés, mais encore en état. Harry redressa le canapé se trouvant face à la cheminée et s'y laissa tomber avec plaisir.

« On doit être dans une des tours du château. Je les ai vu en arrivant… Honnêtement, j'ai eu du mal à croire qu'elles ne se sont pas encore écroulées. »

Le brun hocha la tête. Lui aussi y avait pensé en les voyant. Mais cet endroit dégageait tant de forces que ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça. Cette pièce était chaleureuse. C'était sans doute un endroit où les élèves venaient se reposer après les cours. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le rouge et l'or, les mêmes couleurs que sur le blason au lion qu'ils avaient vu dans la première salle et qu'ils retrouvaient partout sur les murs.

Seamus s'approcha des fenêtres. Dehors, la nuit était déjà tombée. S'il avait encore pu trouver des choses étranges, il se serrait étonné qu'aucune vitre ne soit brisée. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas à craindre le froid. Derrière lui, il entendait son frère déballer ses affaires et préparer leur pique-nique improvisé. Pour sa part, il était comme hypnotisé par la lumière de la lune se reflétant sur la surface du lac. Quel endroit romantique… Parfais pour y amener un amoureux… S'il avait pu éprouver un tel sentiment.

Il secoua la tête, sortant de ses rêves. L'eau du lac avait de nouveau disparut et il ne se trouvait plus à sa place qu'un immense trou creusé dans la terre et servant de tombe ouverte à des créatures de cauchemars. C'était cet endroit qui lui faisait avoir des hallucinations. Rien de bien étonnant après toute la route qu'ils avaient fait.

Sans rien dire de sa vision, il alla rejoindre son frère et prit l'assiette qu'il lui tendait. Il soutint le regard interrogateur d'Harry qui avait sentit son trouble. Ce dernier fut le premier à détourner les yeux, se concentrant sur sa propre assiette. A ce petit jeu, il avait toujours été le plus fort. Oublient totalement ce qu'il avait vu, il attrapa son sac et en sortit les bouteilles qu'ils avaient prit soin d'emmener avec eux. Plusieurs litres d'alcool n'attendant que d'être bus.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser cette nuit, » lâcha-t-il en souriant, remplissant déjà leurs verres.

« Oui, on aurait dû inviter les autres. Je suis sûr que Clara aurait aimé. »

Clara était l'une de leurs quatre compagnons de soirée. Avec eux, ils étaient trois filles et trois garçons. Ils avaient été présentés par leurs parents quand ils étaient enfants et les jumeaux savaient que dans quelques années ils devraient se marier avec deux des filles. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils s'empêchaient de s'amuser et de prendre du bon temps. Les filles, les mecs, le sexe… Et les quatre autres n'étaient pas en reste. Il y avait une vraie compétition entre eux pour savoir qui sortirait avec le plus de personnes.

« Bof… La magie ce n'est pas vraiment leur truc, tu sais bien. »

« C'est vrai. C'est notre truc à nous. »

Sourire complice entre les jumeaux. Oui, leur truc à eux. Une de ces choses qu'ils aimaient partager tous les deux. Seamus leva son verre.

« Alors, à nous. »

Harry leva le sien à son tour et trinqua en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Oui, à nous. »

Le premier verre fut rapidement vidé. Seamus les remplit immédiatement. En les vidant de nouveau, il leva les yeux et avala de travers en voyant une ombre passer le long du mur. Harry ne remarqua rien. Il était comme hypnotisé par l'âtre vide de la cheminée, comme si lui aussi voyait quelque chose. Une bien étrange soirée s'annonçait à eux.

_Une review pour l'auteur ?_

_Ca me ferait plaisir..._

_A bientot._


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour tout le monde_

_Après un long moment de passage à vide, j'ai enfin retrouvé l'inspiration et, plus important, l'envie d'écrire. De plus je viens de retrouver le net il y a peu de temps donc... tout est réunis pour que j'avance dans mes histoires._

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 6 : Des ombres d'un autre monde**

Seamus regarda autour de lui, tournant avec précaution la tête. À ses côtés, deux bouteilles d'alcool vides étaient abandonnées sur le canapé alors que plusieurs autres recouvraient le sol. Harry avait disparut… Il était sans doute parti visiter le château sans lui. Tant pis…

Le jeune homme se leva en titubant et marcha en direction des escaliers en se tenant aux murs pour ne pas tomber. Il dut se rattraper à plusieurs reprises aux meubles après avoir eu la désagréable impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pas. Les meubles auxquels il se tenait n'étaient plus renversés mais proprement disposés dans le salon éclairé par une douce lumière. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'interroger sur ce mystère. Après plusieurs verres, il n'était plus capable de réfléchir avec autant de bon sens qu'à son arrivé.

Il entra dans une sorte de dortoir contenant cinq lits à baldaquins recouverts de couvre-lits rouge et or. Deux personnes se trouvaient déjà dans la pièce. En s'approchant, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de deux jeunes garçons qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de onze ans. Un petit garçon noir portant un simple bas de pyjama regardait, les bras croisés sur son torse, un tout jeune Seamus qui tapotait du bout des doigts une affiche représentant des joueurs de foot.

« Cherche pas Seam', ils bougeront pas, » ricana le noir en souriant.

« Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt d'avoir une photo qui ne bougent pas. Ils doivent s'ennuyer à rester là toute la journée ! » répondit le blond en faisant la moue, semblant mécontent que son ami se moque ainsi de lui.

L'autre se mit à rire franchement cette fois-ci, comme si son ami venait de dire une grosse bêtise.

« C'est pas drôle Dean… » marmonna le jeune Seamus en tournant le dos à son ami, semblant vexé.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage du « vrai » Seamus. Ce petit garçon… Ce Dean… Il avait comme l'impression de le connaître. Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu, il en était sûr. Il ressentit directement pour lui un fort sentiment de sympathie. Mais était-il un… sorcier ?

Seamus sortit du dortoir en titubant et retourna dans la salle commune, laissant les deux enfants continuer à se disputer au sujet de l'affiche. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du canapé sur lequel un peu plus tôt son frère et lui avaient vidé plusieurs bouteilles et se mit à rougir en découvrant ce même Dean. Ce n'était plus tout à fait le même, il avait grandit, sans doute avait-il une quinzaine d'année. Il était allongé, torse nu, à profiter de la chaleur des flammes. Il était tout simplement beau. Si cet homme avait été réel, et non une simple image sortie de son imagination, il lui aurait sauté dessus.

Préférant s'éloigner de cette vision qui le troublait, il sortit de la salle en passant par la porte ronde. En se retournant, il vit que la peinture avait repris sa place et que son personnage lui… souriait ? Il répondit au sourire de la grosse dame rose, plutôt gêné, avant de s'enfuir en courant comme un voleur.

Il traversa les couloirs, descendit une série d'escalier et il se retrouva sans le vouloir dans les entrailles du château. En se tenant toujours aux murs, il ouvrit une porte calcinée au hasard et se retrouva dans une salle de classe.

C'était un endroit lugubre, sans fenêtre, avec peu de décorations, si ce n'est des centaines de pots contenant des choses sans nom et des chaudrons où mijotaient d'étranges potions. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était âcre, lui piquant le nez et les yeux. Ce fut alors aux élèves d'apparaître dans ce décor. D'abord ils apparurent transparents, brumeux, comme des fantômes ou des souvenirs.

Face à lui, un homme en robe noir dictait une série d'ingrédients incompréhensible à ses élèves qui prenaient sagement note sans oser dire un mot. Malgré la robe de sorcier, qui n'étonna en rien le visiteur nocturne, c'était un homme impressionnant, qui faisait presque peur. Il devait inspirer la crainte à ses élèves. Comme pour le jeune Dean, son visage lui sembla étrangement familier. Sans doute avait-il déjà croisé ce sorcier dans l'une des usines de son père.

D'un côté de la pièce, des élèves de quatorze-quinze ans et robes noir avec un blason de serpent sur le torse lançaient des regards moqueurs en direction des autres élèves, ceux au blason de lion.

Au premier rang, il vit son frère en train de s'amuser avec un grand rouquin sous le regard mauvais de leur professeur. Ce dernier fit une remarque aux jeunes gens qui se calmèrent immédiatement en rougissant, provoquant les rires des serpents. Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait immédiatement été voir la copie de son frère, par curiosité, mais son regard était comme attiré par son propre double qui travaillait avec le beau Dean.

Les deux garçons ne se parlaient pas, osant à peine se regarder. Il y avait comme une tension entre eux, même lui pouvait le sentir. Il y avait quelque chose que les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Semblant ne plus supporter ce silence, Dean arracha une feuille de l'un de ses cahiers et, à l'aide d'une longue plume, il écrivit un message à son voisin. Le visiteur se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son jumeau pour lire le bout de parchemin.

« _Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour inviter des filles pour le bal, mais tu me fais la tête depuis que j'ai demandé à Lavande de venir avec moi. Pourquoi ? C'est parce que tu n'as pas de cavalière ?_ »

Le double de Seamus fit la grimace et prit sa propre plume pour répondre à son ami, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à leur professeur pour s'assurer qu'il ne regardait pas dans leur direction.

« _Rien à voir. Tu vas au bal avec qui tu veux. Ça me fait rien._ »

Dean ricana à la vu de la réponse de son ami, comme s'il s'était attendue à quelque chose de ce genre.

« _Je l'ai invité uniquement parce que tu me l'as demandé. Mais je ne veux pas y aller avec elle._ »

« _Avec qui alors ?_ »

Le noir rougit. Il attrapa sa plume pour répondre avant de la reposer sur la feuille. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Toi, » forma-t-il sur ses lèves en silence, ne voulant pas que leurs voisins les entendent. « Si tu veux… »

Les yeux de Seamus s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise et son ami se détourna, honteux d'avoir ainsi dévoilé ses sentiments. C'est tout juste s'il entendit le « oui » de son compagnon. La large sourire vint éclairer son visage et il se remit au travail sans plus rien ajouter.

Les fantômes disparurent. Seamus se retrouva dans une salle dont tous les meubles étaient renversés et en partis brûlés. Les bocaux contenant les étranges mixtures étaient allés s'écraser sur le sol, y répandant leurs contenus sur le sol.

Contre le bureau du professeur calciné, le squelette d'un homme était assis, un trou dans le crâne. Une simple victime de la prise du château, il y avait presque cent ans. Sans doute un enseignant qui n'avait pas voulu se rendre ou qui avait cherché à défendre ses élèves.

Seamus recula en titubant et sortit des cachots en courants, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps la vue de ce mort. Il revint dans le hall qui était emplis de lumière. Des milliers de chandelles planaient dans les airs, venant illuminer la salle. Des élèves en tenus de soirée s'agitaient avec animations, les sorciers tachant de retrouver leurs cavalières dans la foule ou s'extasiant devant leurs robes de soirée.

Son petit frère et son compagnon roux regardaient vers le haut des escaliers, bouché bée. Ils étaient sous le charme d'une magnifique jeune femme à l'allure fière et portant une splendide tenue. Mais comme un peu plus tôt dans les cachots, il le délaissa pour se mettre à la recherche de son double ou de son ami. Il voulait savoir comment allait se passer son rendez-vous avec Dean.

Ce dernier se trouvait dans un coin du hall, presque caché par une statue d'une étrange sorcière, à vérifier pour la millième fois qu'il était bien coiffé et que sa tenue était correct. Il était nerveux, comme n'importe quel jeune homme avant un premier rendez-vous. Même si Seamus et lui étaient amis depuis longtemps, c'était un nouveau tournant dans leur vie.

Le jeune Seamus arriva enfin. Il portait une robe de sorcier que le visiteur trouva classique, mais d'une très grande classe. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés et balaya le hall du regard, à la recherche de son compagnon. Quand il le trouva enfin, il rougit et dévala l'escalier à toute vitesse pour le rejoindre.

Seamus les suivit dans la Grande Salle où ils s'installèrent à une table ronde avec leurs amis. Certains d'entre eux lancèrent des regards amusés aux deux garçons, riant de leur trouble.

Le temps se mit à défiler à toute vitesse, comme dans une vidéo passée en accélérée. Les garçons mangèrent, puis quelques sorciers commencèrent à danser, bien vite rejoint par tous les autres. La valse laissa la place à un groupe de musique étrange. Son jumeau et Dean dansèrent pendant ce qui lui sembla un court instant, puis Dean lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers la porte. Sans hésiter, le visiteur les suivit en s'accrochant à quelques sorciers au passage pour ne pas tomber.

Le couple se dirigea vers le lac et s'installa sous un arbre. Dean prit les mains de son ami entre les siennes et tenta de capter son regard. Seamus rougit mais tenta un sourire.

« Tu sais, » commença le sorcier en rassemblant tout son courage, « je suis vraiment content d'avoir pu passer cette soirée avec toi. Je n'aurais jamais pu passer un aussi bon moment avec Lavande. Merci d'avoir dit oui. »

« Moi aussi… » répondit Seamus après un moment de silence, « Je n'aurais pas voulu y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Honnêtement, je pensais ne pas aller au bal… Sans toi ça ne m'intéressait pas. »

Les garçons se sourirent. Dean lâcha une des mains de son ami et la leva vers son visage. Il sembla hésiter un instant, conscient qu'il mettrait totalement fin à leur amitié pour commencer tout autre chose. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, lui laissant ainsi l'occasion de le repousser, avant de l'embrasser.

Le cœur de l'observateur se serra à lui en faire mal. Pourquoi son double avait-il droit à tant d'amour alors que lui n'était qu'un être replié sur lui-même qui ne savait que draguer sans jamais aimer ? Bien sûr il n'avait pas à se plaindre, un simple tour en boîte et il pouvait revenir avec qui lui plaisait, mais jamais encore il n'avait aimé une personne. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit vers le château, abandonnant le couple.

À l'intérieur, la fête était terminée. Il monta l'escalier, traversant de nombreux couloirs où il croisa de nombreux sorciers allant en cours, leurs livres sous les bras. Il s'arrêta net en retrouvant ceux qu'il avait cherché à fuir. Ils étaient enlacés, s'embrassant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Dean, inquiet.

« Oui. Dean, mon cœur, ne doute pas un seul instant que je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi. »

Une porte apparue dans le mur et les garçons y entrèrent. Resté seul à l'extérieur, Seamus tomba à genoux, les poings serrés. Il savait que dans cette pièce, son double était en train de faire l'amour à son petit ami pour la première fois. La rage l'envahit et les larmes lui emplirent les yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry était assis au milieu d'un immense terrain d'herbes folles entourés de gradins. À chaque extrémité du terrain se trouvaient trois pilonnes. Sur deux d'entre eux il restait encore des cerceaux d'or. Les quatre autres étaient sur le sol, recouvert par les mauvaises herbes. Le nez levé vers les étoiles, le jeune homme regardait le ciel comme il ne le voyait que rarement dans la petite ville où il vivait. Mais étrangement, il aurait souhaité voir autre chose dans ce ciel sans nuage que ces petits points lumineux.

Il porta une de ses bouteilles de bière à ses lèvres et la vida d'une traite avant de la jeter au loin. Il ferma les yeux pendant un bref instant pour savourer les plaisirs de l'ivresse. Quand il les rouvrit, le stade était flambant neuf. Les cercles d'or avaient retrouvé leurs places sur les poteaux et une foule d'élève avaient envahi les gradins. D'un côté, une foule rouge et or, portant des drapeaux et des pancartes animées. De l'autre, une marée vert et argent avec des serpents qui ondulaient dans tous les sens.

Par des portes percées en bas des gradins, deux équipes entrèrent. Harry se retrouva bien vite parmi ses équipiers, bien qu'il soit plus jeune de deux ou trois ans. Il se leva avec difficulté et se tourna vers leurs adversaires. Son regard s'arrêta sur un jeune homme blond. Il était grand, fin, avec de magnifiques cheveux blonds comme le soleil.

Le regard de son double accrocha celui de son rival. Il y avait tant de haine entre eux. S'en devenait presque palpable. Le match commença et le jeune homme se retira pour les laisser jouer en paix.

Une nouvelle bière à la main, il tituba dans le château à la découverte de nouveaux endroits. À chaque fois qu'il croissait son jumeau, il était accompagné d'un jeune garçon roux, et très souvent en train d'affronter le garçon blond.

Il les vit dans la Grande Salle en train de s'affronter dans un étrange duel de magie. Ils étaient bien plus jeunes, mais la même haine les animait.

« Tu as peur Potter ? » demanda le blond, provoquant la colère de son adversaire.

Puis dans les couloirs, et même dans les salles de classes, c'était toujours la même chose. Ils se défiaient du regard, s'affrontaient dans les mots et dans les gestes.

Il les vit grandir, devenir de beaux jeunes hommes. Son double était exactement comme lui, si ce n'est sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Le garçon roux, sans doute son meilleur ami, était très grand et le teint blanc comme un linge. Et le blond… Si beau. Si désirable. Il dégageait une étrange beauté de glace qui ne le rendait que plus attirant. Son double ne voyait-il pas cette beauté et ce charme qu'il dégageait ? Était-il donc aveugle ? Car entre eux il ne semblait pas exister que de la haine. S'il avait été à la place de son double… Il se serait servi de son charme légendaire qui faisait venir à lui tous les hommes et les femmes qu'il rencontrait pour les mettre dans son lit. Son jumeau était sans doute trop honnête pour ça. Dommage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soleil se leva au-dessus de Poudlard. Pour la première fois depuis près d'un siècle, des enfants avaient dormis entre ces murs. Harry et Seamus se réveillèrent en douceur dans l'ancienne salle commune des Gryffondors. Le brun avait dormis dans un antique fauteuil, une couverture remontée sur le nez, alors que son frère s'était enroulé dans un drap avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé.

Le sol était jonché de papiers gras, de canettes de bières et de bouteilles vides. Seam' se redressa en se tenant douloureusement la tête et regarda rapidement autour de lui pour découvrir l'ampleur des dégâts. Un coup d'œil à son jumeau suffit à lui apprendre qu'il était dans le même état pitoyable que lui.

« Quelle soirée, » marmonna Harry en se prenant à son tour la tête entre les mains, une horrible douleur lui traversant le crâne de part en part.

« Oui… Quelle soirée… »

Il y eut un long silence entre les deux frères. Aucun des deux garçons n'osa parler de ce qu'il avait vu pendant la nuit en se promenant seul dans le château. Était-ce des rêves ? Des hallucinations ? Ou bien de véritables souvenirs provenant d'une autre vie ? Ils ignoraient si l'autre avait vécu la même chose et ils avaient peur de passer pour un fou s'ils racontaient leurs visions.

« Je crois… Je crois qu'on a un peu trop bu, » déclara enfin le blond, mettant ainsi fin à leurs interrogations et leur folle nuit sur le coup de l'alcool.

Harry hocha la tête, bien trop heureux d'échapper à un interrogatoire. Sans plus s'adresser un mot, les jumeaux se levèrent et rangèrent rapidement la pièce. Dans n'importe quel autre endroit, ils ne prenaient pas la peine de nettoyer les lieux avant de partir… mais cet endroit était différent des autres. Ils se dégageait de lui quelque chose qui poussait les garçons le respecter un minimum.

Ils firent rapidement leurs sacs et dévalèrent les escaliers avant de sortir du château. Sans un regard en arrière, ils montèrent sur leurs scooters et quittèrent cet endroit avec la ferme intention de ne jamais y revenir.

Arrivés chez eux, ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot et filèrent dans leurs chambres, chacun ressassant les sombres souvenirs de la nuit. Après avoir longuement regardés leurs « S » de « sorcier » qu'ils s'étaient tous deux fait tatouer sur le bras quelques mois plus tôt, ils se mirent à jeter dans un coin de leurs chambres tout ce qui avait trait de près ou de loin à la magie et qu'ils avaient gardés cachés. Depuis toujours, ils étaient passionnés par ces interdits. Ensemble, ils avaient amassé tout une série d'objets ayant un lien avec les sorciers. Ça allait du simple parchemin à la baguette magique, en passant par de vieux grimoires. Sans même se concerter, ils jetèrent ces objets, voulant détruire toutes traces de leurs attirances pour ce monde.

Le lendemain, ils furent surpris de se retrouver chez leurs tatoueurs. Ils ne s'en étaient pas parlés, mais chacun d'eux voulait faire disparaître ce « S » maudit. Sans oser se regarder, ils firent disparaître leur dernier signe d'attachement à la magie. Harry fit dessiner sur le haut de son bras une tête de mort avec un serpent lui sortant de la bouche. Seamus, lui, préféra un bracelet tribal lui entourant le bras, les mots « born to be bad » en son milieu.

Plus jamais les jumeaux ne reparlèrent de magie.

_Une review pour l'auteur ?_

_A la prochaine_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : La fin des sorciers**

Harry fit une pause dans son récit. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, serrant fort la main de son amour entre les siennes. L'évocation de ces souvenirs avec son frère à une époque où tout allait bien entre eux, où rien ni personne n'était venu les séparer, était comme une lame lui traversant le cœur. Pendant quelques secondes il avait eu l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans. Une larme solitaire roulant le long de la joue il parcourut la Grande Salle du regard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer cet endroit avec celui de ses souvenirs, ne rendant sa douleur que plus grande encore.

Sans le vouloir son regard se posa sur le double de son frère. Son visage se crispa. Les deux Seamus n'avaient rien en commun, mis à part leur visage. La coupe de cheveux, le regard, l'allure, la façon qu'ils avaient de se tenir… tout en eux était différent. Le Seamus de ce monde semblait être la gentillesse même, rayonnant de bonheur aux côtés de son petit-ami. Son Seam' était mauvais, son visage ne reflétant que la haine et la colère qu'il éprouvait envers les autres, en particulier envers les sorciers. Oui, Seam et lui avaient grandi dans une tour d'ivoire, obtenant tout ce qu'ils désiraient, entourés d'argent et de personnes prêtes à répondre à leur moindre désir, ils n'en étaient pas moins devenu des mauvais garçons, leurs tatouages le prouvaient. Bien sûr leurs vies dans leur monde avaient été différentes et son jumeau avait toutes les raisons du monde d'en vouloir aux magiciens, mais en ce moment Harry aurait tout donné pour que cet homme soit son frère et qu'il puisse aller se réfugier près de lui.

Dans la salle le silence était total. Certains avaient ri à l'évocation des mésaventures des garçons, en particulier au moment ou Ron avait timidement pris la parole pour leur raconter avec maladresse la façon dont il avait rencontré Blaise… Mais la majorité d'entre eux éprouvait un profond malaise. Leurs vies étaient tellement différentes de celle que leur brun leur décrivait. Comment imaginer un monde où les sorciers seraient réduit à si peu ? Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Les questions tournaient dans toutes les têtes, en particulier chez les Serpentards qui croyaient dur comme fer en la supériorité des sorciers sur les moldus. Après tout ils disposaient d'une force que ceux dépourvus de pouvoir magique ne pouvaient même pas imaginer ! L'un d'eux, un cinquième année aux cheveux noirs et à l'allure rebelle, se leva et pointa du doigt les quatre visiteurs, semblant les accuser.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous fait croire que vous dites la vérité ? Tout ceci est un tas de mensonges ! »

Autour de lui plusieurs élèves acquiescèrent. La rumeur se répandit dans la salle, des murmures s'élevèrent, et même certains Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle hochèrent la tête. Seuls les Gryffondors semblaient prêt à croire tout ce que ces inconnus racontaient.

Sur l'estrade Harry poussa un soupir. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction et avait même été surpris qu'elles ne viennent pas le couper plus tôt dans son récit.

« Je vous l'ai dis, avec Seamus on était fan de tout ce qui touchait au monde de la magie. Parmi nos trésors nous avions toute une série d'article datant de l'époque de la guerre. Avec l'argent de notre père il était facile de nous procurer ce genre d'articles sur le marché noir. Il nous suffisait de nous montrer… discret, ce n'était pas vraiment bien vu de s'intéresser de si prêt à… enfin à votre monde. Un peu plus tard, avec l'aide d'un bon ami, j'ai réussi à combler les trous dans l'histoire. Il y a environ cent ans, un sorcier s'est élevé contre ses paires. C'était un mage extrêmement puissant, il pratiquait comme personne la magie noir, mettant au point des sorts innommables. Il croyait dur comme faire en la suprématie des sorciers… comme mes parents croient en la suprématie des humains… Il a commencé à rassembler des partisans autour de lui. Peut-être pensait-il agir pour le bien de tous, peut-être croyait-il vraiment en ce qu'il disait… A moins qu'il n'ait simplement été un homme mauvais qui voulait le pouvoir pour lui seul. Je l'ignore. Quoi qu'il en soit, même dans le monde des sorciers, certains étaient contre ses idées dangereuses. Ceux-là pensaient qu'humains et sorciers pouvaient vivre ensemble. A partir de là ces deux camps on commencés à se livrer une guerre sans merci. »

Il fit une pause, attendant une réaction de la part des sorciers, mais il se heurta au silence. Sans le vouloir, ce qu'il venait de dire avait réveillé chez beaucoup d'entre eux des souvenirs encore trop frais et douloureux pour être évoqués. Des tortures, des morts, des pertes. Pas une seule personne présente dans la grande salle à ce moment là n'avait été épargné. Tous avaient un ami ou un parent tué pendant la guerre ou emprisonné à sa suite pour s'être trouvé dans le mauvais camp. Des guerres entre les sorciers il y en avait toujours eu, il y en aurait sans doute toujours. Il y a cent ans, hier, demain, un homme se lève et dit « nous sommes les meilleurs, anéantissons les autres ».

Dans la salle, Harry Potter leva sans le vouloir les yeux vers son ennemi. Draco avait le visage tourné vers le mur, mais rapidement leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry devint rouge et reporta toute son attention sur son assiette, l'image du blond lui sauvant la vie en faisant face à son père lui ayant furtivement traversé l'esprit. Chacun avait dû choisir son camp.

« Les humains n'auraient jamais rien su du danger qu'ils couraient si un journaliste un peu trop curieux n'avait pas décidé de s'intéresser à l'affaire, » reprit le double sur l'extrade, n'ayant rien vu de l'échange entre les deux élèves. « Il y avait des signes que même les plus simples humains pouvaient comprendre. Disparitions, explosions, lumières dans le ciel… Les autorités avaient cherchés à dissimuler les choses, évitant de créer la panique, mais leurs explications avaient bien du mal à convaincre ceux qui avaient perdu des amis ou des parents dans une prétendue explosion de gaz. Monsieur Cook avait une cousine sorcière qui avait coupé les ponts avec le reste de sa famille. Il lui fut facile de connaître toute l'histoire. Un choix s'offrit alors à lui : garder le secret ou tout révéler au grand public. Pour sa famille, il choisit la deuxième solution. Il venait d'avoir un petit garçon et il ne voulait pas le voir tomber entre les mains de ses monstres, c'est du moins ce qu'il a dit pendant les évènements pour justifier sa trahison envers sa cousine. L'argent et la gloire qu'il reçut par la suite furent pour lui un bonus. Le gouvernement s'en mêla. Sous les pressions de la foule qui ne voulait plus de mensonges et avait peur, ils réunirent les armées et commencèrent à arrêter au hasard tous les sorciers, peu importe leur camp. Ils les torturèrent pour savoir où trouver les autres. Certains se montrèrent plus bavards que d'autres, s'imaginant pouvoir peut-être encore sauver la situation, et dévoilèrent aux humains les endroits où se cachaient les sorciers. Les passages secrets, le ministère de la magie, cette école… Tous les enfants avaient été réunis ici. C'était l'endroit que les sorciers pensaient le plus sûr. Et en effet il fut le dernier lieu de résistance. Alors que la plus grande partie des sorciers avaient été arrêté et opéré pour leur implanter la puce, Poudlard tenait bon. En échange de leur liberté, certains sorciers aidèrent les humains à pénétrer dans l'école. Ce fut un véritable carnage. La plus grande partie des professeurs furent tués sur place, comme j'ai pu le constaté en me rendant au château avec Seamus, d'autres parvinrent à prendre la fuite. Ils furent longtemps traqués et finalement attrapés. Les enfants furent tous arrêtés. L'ordre avait été donné de ne pas les tuer. Les membres du gouvernement ne voulaient pas passer pour des monstres sans cœur. La puce, mise au point par des humains et des sorciers, fut implantée dans leurs cerveaux et ils furent vendus comme esclaves, avec les adultes ayant survécus. En quelques années il n'y eut plus dans tout le royaume un seul sorcier libre. »

Nouveau silence, encore plus lourd que le précédent. Harry s'attarda à la table des Serpentards ayant senti que s'étaient là que se trouvaient le plus grand nombre de septiques. Il voulait savoir s'ils le croyaient ou non. Sur le visage de certains d'entre eux il pouvait encore lire le doute. A contre cœur, il lâcha la main de Draco et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Son compagnon lui lança un regard protecteur, presque jaloux.

A la table des Serpentards, le prince retenait son souffle. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre ouvertement, il trouvait le fils Potter incroyablement séduisant. Ça faisait longtemps que Blaise avait remarqué son penchant pour son adversaire et il avait plusieurs fois tentés de lui faire dire « oui, je me le taperais bien », mais il n'était pas encore parvenu à obtenir les aveux de son ami. Il était incroyablement doué pour mentir et savait cacher ses envies à la perfection. Il avait souvent essayé de le surprendre dans les vestiaires après un entraînement ou un match de Quidditch, mais le brun était toujours plus rapide que lui. Grâce à son jumeau, il allait enfin pouvoir savoir à quoi ressemblait le survivant sans sa chemise.

Près de lui, Pansy dut percevoir son changement de comportement car elle lui prit la main et la serra à lui faire mal pour lui rappeler sa présence. Elle, sa petite amie. Mais le regard du blond ne bougea pas, attendant la suite.

Il découvrit un torse pâle, imberbe, parcourut par une multitude de cicatrices. Certaines semblaient être très ressentes, encore rouges, datant d'à peine quelques jours voir quelques heures, d'autres étaient là depuis bien plus longtemps, des mois, peut-être même des années. Celle qui attira tout particulièrement son regard était une marque en forme d'étoile juste au-dessus du nombril.

Lentement, Harry fit glisser les manches, laissant voir le fameux tatouage. La marque des ténèbres à laquelle il avait réussi à échapper par miracle marquait le double de Potter. Beaucoup d'élèves reculèrent, comme s'ils avaient peur de ce serpent. Peur qu'il ne prenne vit et vienne les attaquer, les étouffer dans leur sommeil.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi ce dessin », avoua le jeune homme en glissant ses doigts sur le tatouage. « Les autres m'appelaient Snake, le serpent, car quand je me bats, je russe toujours, parvenant à mordre au moment où mon adversaire s'y attend le moins… Votre directeur et votre infirmière on aussi été choqué en la voyant et m'ont dit en quelques mots ce qu'elle représentait ici… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je la voyais souvent dans mes rêves enfants… Je l'avais dessiné sur un bout de papier et quand j'ai décidé de faire ce tatouage j'ai tout de suite su que s'était ça qu'il fallait que je marque dans ma peau. C'était ce qui représentait le mieux la personne que j'étais… Cette marque, c'est celle d'un coup d'épée. Des centaures s'étaient échappés d'un centre de recherche génétique… Avec mon frère et mes amis nous formions une unité spéciale, envoyés sur ce genre de scène… Lors de révoltes de sorciers ou de créatures magiques, nous intervenions… Celle-ci m'a été faite par un jeune sorcier, il y a tout juste un an… »

Harry caressa la marque sur laquelle le regard de Malefoy s'était arrêté un peu plus tôt. Les yeux fermés il semblait revivre un moment particulièrement fort.

« Cette fois j'ai bien failli y passer. »

Draco ramassa la chemise que son amant avait laissé tomber. Il l'aida à la remettre sans faire attention aux regards stupéfaits des élèves.

« Ça suffit pour ce soir », déclara le blond au directeur avec un regard sévère. « La suite demain ».

« Mais, comment a-t-il eu cette marque ? » demanda un élève de Serdaigle.

« Demain, » répliqua froidement le blond.

Le directeur hocha la tête, ne voulant pas contredire le jeune homme. Harry semblait effectivement très fatigué. Vu l'état dans lequel il était apparu dans son bureau dans la matinée, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu tenir aussi longtemps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le petit groupe se trouvait dans le couloir. Les deux Harry, les deux Ron, les deux Blaise et les deux Draco, ainsi que Pansy et Hermione, semblaient attendre quelque chose en silence. Le directeur avait demandé à ses élèves d'emmener leurs invités jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Il pensait sans doute amener ses élèves et leurs doubles à se parler. Comme toujours il avait une idée derrière la tête et espérait profiter de la situation pour ramener la paix dans son château. Pour une fois ils avaient tous obéit sans protesté. Un miracle.

« Ecoutez, il vous suffit de penser très fort à ce que vous voulez trouver derrière cette porte. Je pense qu'un salon avec deux chambres devraient convenir, » expliqua Hermione.

Les quatre visiteurs hochèrent la tête. Ils fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent sur ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

Une porte à double battant apparue devant eux, faisant sursauter les quatre nouveaux. La magie était toujours aussi étonnante pour eux. Potter ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer dans leurs nouveaux appartements.

Le salon était immense et richement décoré. Il contenait une cheminée, plusieurs canapés et une table basse. Au fond de la pièce, deux portes ouvertes donnaient sur les chambres où l'on pouvait voir dans la pénombre de grands lits à baldaquin aves des malles à leurs pieds.

Sans un mot, ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Même les Serpentards ne pensaient pas à partir maintenant. Draco attira son Harry près de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as fais peur aujourd'hui, » se plaignit le blond. « Tu devrais te reposer maintenant. »

Le brun hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Cette journée avait été éprouvante pour tous les quatre.

« Votre père vous laissait vraiment faire tout ce que vous vouliez, » remarqua Hermione qui comme toujours avait une tonne de questions qui se bousculait dans la tête.

« Oui… et non… C'est vrai que la plupart du temps il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de savoir où on était, mais il nous imposait aussi beaucoup de choses pour… qu'on soit de bons garçons, qu'on ne lui fasse pas honte. Il avait un rang à tenir, et nous on devait faire en sorte d'être des héritiers parfais. »

Malefoy se redressa sur son siège en écoutant ce que disait le double, comme si ses mots l'avaient piqué. « De bon garçons… »

« Je vois que tu comprends de quoi je parle, » remarqua Harry en se tournant vers lui.

« A quoi ? »

« Ta posture, la façon que tu as de t'asseoir, comme si d'un seul coup tu avais peur qu'on ne t'observe. Paraître droit… et fier. »

Le blond se contenta de grogner en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, donnant confirmation à Harry qui sourit. Les rôles semblaient inversés ici.

« Ton père dirigeait beaucoup de choses dans ta vie ? » demanda Zambini qui avait lui aussi compris le sens de ces simples mots.

« Ce n'est pas peu dire… Il y a d'abord eu mon mariage. A quinze ans il m'a fiancé à Laura, une de nos amies. C'était une fille de bonne famille… Elle… Enfin, à sa mort il m'a fiancé à Fleure, d'une meilleure famille encore. Seam' devra lui épouser Clara. »

Draco resserra son étreinte autour de son amant, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre.

« Je n'épouserais pas cette fille, » ajouta rapidement le bun pour rassurer son ami. « Ce n'était qu'un mariage arrangé. »

« Je sais mais… je n'aime pas cette fille. »

Dans la pièce sa remarqua provoqua les rires des autres personnes. Même le glacial prince des Serpentards sourit.

« Quelle est la pire chose que ton père t'ai demandé de faire ? » demanda se dernier, curieux de comparer leurs vies.

« Hé bien… Je crois que… Oui, ça devait être quand j'avais six ans. Seamus et moi avions séchés les cours de savoir vivre, encore. Quand il nous a demandé pourquoi nous pensions pouvoir nous dispensé de ces cours, nous avons répondu que ça ne nous intéressait pas. Il a alors décidé de nous montrer le vrai sens du mot « responsabilité ». Le lendemain il devait y avoir une exécution publique. Deux sorciers qui avaient tenté de s'enfuir. Ils avaient attaqué leur maître… Ils devaient être pendus, c'est la punition courante. Il nous a emmené sur la place et renvoyé les bourreaux chez eux. Des soldats ont amenés les prisonniers sur l'échafaud… Des badauds se rassemblaient déjà pour assister à l'exécution. Notre père nous a donné à chacun une corde. Elles étaient reliées aux trappes se trouvant sous les prisonniers. »

Harry s'arrêta. Dans la pièce, les sorciers retenaient leurs souffles. Draco, qui avait déjà entendu cette histoire, resserra un peu plus son emprise, comme pour le rassurer.

« Les soldats ont installé les prisonniers et ont passé la corde autour de leur cou. Le sorcier m'a regardé dans les yeux, cherchant à me déstabiliser, à montrer que même là il restait plus fort et digne que moi. Je n'ai pas pu le supporter et j'ai baissé les yeux. Pour tenter de trouver le courage de faire ce qu'attendant notre père, j'ai planté mon regard dans celui de Seamus. Il était pâle comme un mort. On a attendu un moment qui nous a semblé une interminable. Notre père a fini par hocher la tête, donnant le signale que nous attendions. Avec Seam on a compté jusqu'à trois en silence et… on a… C'était la première fois que l'on voyait mourir un homme, la première fois que l'on tuait un homme… ce ne fut pas la dernière. »

Le silence accueillit la fin de son histoire. Le fils Malefoy hocha la tête, l'air horriblement sérieux. Il comprenait mieux que personne ce que ces enfants avaient dû ressentir. L'horreur du geste mais en même temps le sentiment de devoir le faire, de ne pas avoir le choix. Quand il avait le même âge, son père l'obligeait à assister à d'étrangers rituels de magies noirs et à participer à tout un tas de dîners protocolaires. Il s'attendait à ce que le double lui renvoie sa question, mais il n'en fit rien. A la place de ça, Blaise leur demanda de leur raconter comment marchait leur monde.

Les sorciers leurs parlèrent de Voldemort, de la façon dont les parents de Potter étaient morts et comment leur fils était devenu célèbre. Ce dernier leur parla de son oncle et sa tante et de la façon dont il avait découvert le monde des sorciers. Ils leurs parlèrent de Poudlard, du Quidditch, de la pierre philosophale. Dans les bras de son petit-ami, Harry ferma doucement les yeux. Il se laissa bercer par leurs histoires, souriant aux similitudes existantes entre leurs deux mondes. Il n'avait jamais joué au Quidditch, mais pendant un temps il avait fait parti d'une équipe de football. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé être de la même famille que Dudley… c'était trop horrible.

Les sorciers parlèrent encore pendant plus d'une heure avant de quitter la chambre. Avant de partir, Potter transporta son double dans sa chambre, aucun de leurs visiteurs n'étant en état de le faire.

Dans le couloir, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors échangèrent un regard embarrassé, conscient qu'ils venaient de passer un bon moment ensemble avant de se séparer sans un mot.

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vais tenter de mettre la suite d'ici une ou deux semaines. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir finir cette histoire._

_A bientot_


End file.
